The Miko in the Soul Society
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: Kagome dies only a few months after finishing the quest with the Shikon Jewel. She shows up in the soul society and ends up excelling in the academy. All is good, she believes that her life is finally turning around. only until signs of Naraku start showing up. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, not the characters, plot, or anything. Only the idea! **

**Kagome's POV**

I was sitting on the bench waiting for my turn, I was getting really nervous. I was sitting on the edge of the practice field in the soul society. So dying hadn't really been my exact plan, by it wasn't all bad. Thinking back I had been walking back from school with Sota when I saw a little girl walking by the edge of the river. It had just gotten done raining and the grass was still wet and slick. Suddenly I saw the little girl slip and start falling into the river. I ran away from Sota and jumped into the river after the little girl. I had heard Sota right behind me, but he stayed on the bank. The current was really strong, it had been raining a lot and it had started flooding. I reached the little girl, grabbed her, and then started swimming against the current to where Sota was waiting. I handed the girl to Sota and he pulled her up onto the bank next to him. I was about to get out when the soil I had a hold on gave way. I fell back into the river and must have hit my head or something because I blacked out. When I woke up next I was laying on the bank of the river, but it was morning and I had no memory about how I got there. Slowly I got up, somehow not noticing the long chain on my chest I started walking home.

After a while I got home. I opened the door to see my entire family crying. I ran up to my mom about to ask her what was wrong when my hand went right through her shoulder. I quickly pulled my hand back and looked at it. Slowly I looked down and for the first time I noticed the chain from my chest. That was when I really started panicking. I slowly came to realization that I was dead, I had died and that is why my family was all crying. I looked around the room and for the first time I saw the little girl I had given my life to sitting on the couch next to Sota crying even harder than my family. I guess she felt guilty. Her hands were fisted and rubbing her eyes, I walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Hey it's not your fault. I'm glad I saved you, honestly. Please don't feel bad." I told her. I didn't think that she would hear me but it felt better just to say it out loud. To my surprise he head shot up and she looked right at me. Her eyes got wide and I could tell she was about to start screaming, but I quickly put a finger to my lip to tell her to be quite. She listened to me and I motioned for her to follow me, which she did. Nobody noticed or nobody cared that she left the room. I wondered two things at that point. First why could she see me when my family couldn't, my family was the one that was spiritually aware. Maybe it was that they were blinded with grief. The second thing I was wondering about was why the girl that I rescued from drowning was in my house. I took her to my room and we sat down on my bed together.

"First thing first, why are you here?" I asked her. "Not that I mind or anything." I added quickly, to reassure her.

"Oh well, I didn't really have anywhere else to go. My family died in a fire a couple of weeks ago. I have been living on the streets, ever since then I have been staying at a park. I sleep a tube which is actually quite warm. After Sota called your mom, she tried to take me home. When I told her my story I guess she didn't want the child that her daughter had saved to live on the streets. She took me in and is in the process of getting the rights to adopt me. You really don't mind?" She asked me shyly.

"Not at all. Like I said I really am glad that I got to save you. I would have felt way worse if I wouldn't have been able to save you, honest. I'm just that type of person. Inuyasha would tell me that I was stupid, but I can't just change who I am. Plus I will never see him again, not even if I was still alive. Ever since we defeated Naraku the well closed up. It's been a couple months already. It's funny really, I lived through the feudal era, demons, Naraku and his incarnations. I complete my quest only to die by hitting my head in a flooded river." I looked down at the girl and saw the blank expression on her face and laughed. "Well not that you would understand any of that. Maybe someday my family will tell you my story."

I got up and stretched then spun and grinned at the girl. "Well I guess I should get going. You will be an excellent addition to the family. By the way what is your name?"

She looked up at me with wide eyes "My name is Mika, Mika Ishikawa."

"Well it is very nice to officially meet you Mika Ishikawa, my name is Kagome. How old are you Mika?"

"Oh I'm nine years old." She gave me a small sad smile. "Do you really have to leave?"

"I guess I should. I don't think that I am meant to stick around here. I might visit the well one last time, then say goodbye to my family. After that I guess I'll go to the afterlife, whatever that might be.

"Will you say goodbye to me before you leave for good?" Mika looked up at me, she was obviously already extremely attached to me.

"Why don't you make my goodbye rounds with me? That way you get to spend a little more time with me before I leave."

"Really! You will let me do that!"

"Sure come on, I'll show you my favorite two spots in the world." We walked down the stairs and outside. First I showed her the tree I had found Inuyasha pinned to. "This is the first spot, I met a very good friend here. I will never forget this place." I went into the well shed and she followed behind me like I was her hero. Well to be honestly I probably was, I had saved her life. I put my hand on the edge of the well, now that I was in spirit form I could feel that the well was slowly building up energy. In a couple years it probably would have opened up to me again. That made me really sad, if I would have lived I could have seen Inuyasha and everyone again. I gave my own small sad smile then started walking out of the well shed. Suddenly I felt a weird presence outside. I rushed outside to see a man standing there.

He was pretty tall, with bright spiky red hair. He had a black Shihakushō, which was really old fashioned for these times. He also had a sword at his waist. He was looking around searching for something. When he saw me the announced "There you are, I was told there was a spirit here. When I got here there wasn't anybody around though. Let me perform a Konso on you, like a good little spirit."

He started walking toward me, but I glared at me when he called me a little spirit. "What is a Konso?" I asked him.

"A Konso is a when I press the hilt of my sword into your forehead and it will send you to the soul society." He explained.

"What is the soul society?"

"Pretty much the afterlife. What most people would say is heaven, but it's not like anyone expects it to be."

"Alright, I just need to do one thing then I will go with you." I started walking toward the house to say goodbye to my family when the man grabbed my arm.

"Oh no you don't. There are no exceptions, you are not getting away. Now behave and let me perform the Konso. The hilt of his sword was quickly coming towards my head, so to avoid it I kicked him in the stomach and when his grip lessened I dove away from him. I rolled and started sprinting to the house while yelling at him. "This will take like one minute, I just have to say goodbye!"

Now that I had made him irritated he was coming after me with a vengeance, I could see Mika hiding in the well house terrified of the red haired man. To be honest he wasn't my favorite person either. All I wanted to do was say goodbye to my family then he could do the stupid Konso thing. He wouldn't give me a break, the entire way to my house he was after me constantly. Why didn't he just let me say goodbye in peace? Just as I was about to go through the door he tackled me to the ground. That made me furious, I glared up at him. Struggling to get away, but he was way strong. "Enjoy the soul society." He told me then his sword hilt tapped my forehead. I made sure the last thing he saw before I disappeared was my pissed off face. The next time I saw him I was punching him in the face!

The world lite up around me then I blacked out. When I woke up next I was in the middle of a forest. I slowly got up, where was I and how did I get here? Then it came back to me, that red haired freak had performed that Konso thing on me and I was now in the, what did he call it?, oh yeah soul society. Groaning and muttering to myself about stupid red haired Shinigami's I walked out of the forest. I came out into a village that appeared to be a mix between the feudal era and my era. Only there didn't seem to be much if any technology. I walked down the street looking at everything, suddenly I realized I was hungry. Sighing to myself knowing I didn't have any money I kept walking past all of the shops and houses. Unknowingly I had been following an aura that I recognized. Once I left the village and started walking through the forest again, that was when I really recognized the aura. It was Kaede's! I started running as fast as I could towards the aura signature. Suddenly I came up to a small hut that looked a lot like Kaede's old house. Hesitantly I knocked on the door. After a couple of tense seconds the door opened and I saw Kaede.

"Yes, what does thee want?" Kaede asked.

"Kaede do you remember me?" I asked slowly.

Kaede looked at me very closely then she got a shocked look on her face "Oh my, Kagome. I am surprised to see ye here. What happened to you child?"

I looked sheepishly at her, "Well I hit my head on a rock in a river while saving a child and drowned."

"Oh child I am sorry to hear that, how long after ye's task did ye pass?"

"Only a couple months actually, Oh Kaede I'm so happy to see you!" I went and gave her the biggest hug I could give her.

It was in that moment that we were interrupted by two voices. "Grandma?" a woman's voice asked "Who is she?" a male voice asked.

I stopped hugging Kaede and turned to see the two people who had spoken. The girl was taller than the boy. She had black hair, I don't know how long it was because he had it up in a cloth bun. She had dark green eyes and the same clothes that the red haired man had been wearing. The boy looked like he was only fourteen or fifteen. He had spiky white hair, and I mean white. It wasn't silver like Inuyasha's or Sesshomaru's. His eyes were the color of ice. He had the same outfit that the other's had, but he also had a white thing over the top of it. He was also wearing a teal green scarf. He was glaring at me, while the girl was just looking at me curiously. It was then that I noticed they both had swords on their hips as well, I noticed because the white haired boy had his hand on his sword ready to draw it at any given moment.

My eyes grew wide and I started backing away slowly, but Kaede stopped me with a gentle hand on my arm "Do not fear dear Kagome, this here is my two 'grandkids' Momo and Toshiro. Obviously not my blood related grandkids, for this old woman had no kids as you know, but they are my real grandkids no less. I guess you could say that I took them in."

"Oh I understand Kaede." I turned to the two people "It is very nice to people Kaede thinks of family, my name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Toshiro no need for the dramatics, Kagome is no threat I guarantee you. Come Kagome let us get caught up." Kaede said while walking into her home. I smiled at the two then followed her in.

"How do you know her Grandma?" Momo asked Kaede.

"I knew Kagome from when I was alive, she was like my first taken in grandchild. To be honest she is the reincarnation of my dead sister Kikyou."

"How is she your sister's reincarnation and know her? For a soul to be reincarnated takes many years, a hundred at the least."

I looked at Kaede for help and she simply said "Tell them you story Kagome."

"Well alright Kaede, if you think it's a good idea." I turned to the two of them "Well it started on my fifteenth birthday, and the well on my shrine…" it took a couple of hours and when I was done I don't think either of them believed me.

"That is impossible!" Toshiro yelled at me.

"No it is not Toshiro, I understand you have no reason to trust Kagome. But do you not trust your own Grandmother? I tell you that everything she has said is the truth." Kaede smiled at me then we all talked for a while, Momo treated me like part of the family already. It took some time, but by the end of the night, even if he wouldn't admit it, Toshiro had warmed up to me as well. The next morning Toshiro and Mom had to leave.

The months passed by peacefully, until one day. There was a knock on our door and Kaede asked me get it. She was busy with our newest batch of healing herbs. I figured it might be Toshiro, or as I called him now just to annoy him Shiro, or Momo. They come to visit every once in a while. I walked up to the door only to see an annoying red head standing there. He was obviously about to knock again when I answered the door because his hand was raised and coming down towards me. He had too much momentum and couldn't stop in time, his fist came in contact with me forehead. If I hadn't like him before, now I absolutely hated him. "YOU!" I growled at him. I punched him right in the nose then slammed the door in his face. I reveled at the brief look of complete shock on his face before I shut the door.

"Oi! You're that annoying shrine girl I Konsoed a couple months back. You're the high reishi that old man Yama felt. Hey girl open the door!"

"No. Go away. I never want to see you again. You didn't let me say goodbye to my family before you sent me here. I absolutely hate you." I yelled at him. Kaede was looking at me in slight shock. She had obviously seen me punch the red head in the nose. She gave me a smile, shook her head then walked back to finish the herbs. I was leaning against the door so he couldn't get in. And he wanted to get in very badly. He was banging on the door and trying to break into the house. I shut my eyes and focused on his aura and because I didn't want him breaking down Kaede's door I decided to let him in. I felt him come attack the door again and as soon as he was about to hit the door I opened it. With him having horrible control of his momentum couldn't stop and he fell flat on his face. That was when his irritated aura turned angry.

He jumped up and started yelling at me, he had a fast recovery. I honesty wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying until I heard him say "Oi girly are you stupid or something?"

Now it was time for my aura to flare in anger, from Kaede's aura I could tell that she knew what was coming. "I'm not the stupid one. I'm not the one who took away a girl's last goodbye to her family, I'm not the one who knocked on said girl's forehead, and I wasn't the one who couldn't even beat a door and fell flat on his face! I'm not the stupid one here that would be you. You should just, just… UGH! Just SIT!" it was almost comical to see the reaction on the red haired's face, Kaede couldn't hold in her laughter anymore and she let out a laugh.

"Oh Kagome dear you would need a set of subjugation beads to make that command work." Kaede laughed at me.

I smiled as sweetly as I could at Kaede "Well then could you possible make a set for me? This guy needed more obedience lessons then Inuyasha ever did."

Kaede gave a thoughtful look, then said "I actually have a set here, I'm not sure you really want to go through with it though Kagome. You don't know the full story here."

I thought for a moment, then decided that I really didn't want to spend that much time with this man said "I guess not, maybe another time though." I turned to the red haired man and glared at him "What do you want?!"

He still looked like he was in shock at me telling him to sit, and I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing, I laughed so hard I fell to the floor in a laughing fit. That is what broke the man out of his shock. "Oi, what the hell you laughing at girl?" he growled at me, obviously not liking being laughed at.

Honestly that made me laugh even harder if that was even possible I managed to spit out between laughing fits "Your… your face…. It looked…. Like… like it… was… broken!"

"That is it!" The man yelled at me, he turned to Kaede and said "Head Captain Yamamoto wants to have a word with her, please excuse my next actions." Then he came over to me, and with me still laughing so hard I couldn't stop him from what he did next. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

That made me stop laughing immediately and I got mad again "Hey put me down you red haired pineapple freak!" I kept yelling at him and pounded on his back while kicking whatever I could to get him to put me down. Then before I could accomplish my mission he started running faster than possible away from Kaede's house and towards the Seireitei. He was running even faster than Inuyasha ever did. In no time we were outside a door that was very large and looked like an important person was behind it. Oh only if I knew at the time. He knocked on the door and someone said "Enter." From the other side. He went through the doors, which had opened by themselves, and dropped me on the floor. As soon as I got up I kicked him in the shin as hard as I could. He yelped and started hopping on one foot, I took the opportunity and kicked his other leg from underneath him. He fell to the floor even harder than I had. "JERK!" I yelled at him.

Then I finally turned to see who else was in the room. That was the first time that I ever met Head Captain Yamamoto, to be honest not the best first impression. But it ended up working in my favor, Yamamoto ended up liking me. I looked at the old man with a long beard tied up with a purple ribbon. We had a long conversation and after the talk I ended up joining the academy to become a soul reaper. With my Miko training I was excellent at Kido, and with my sword training with Sesshomaru in the feudal era I was also way above most people at the academy. Instead of the six years it takes a normal person to go through all the academy training it took me only two years. To be honest it would've taken even less time, but it took me a while to learn all of the history, rules, and guidelines of the soul society. Apparently every couple hundred years the Head Captain finds a certain individual very interesting and I was one of them, because when I had been in the academy for a year and a half, Old Man Yama adopted me as his daughter. So he really was my Old Man. I had finally found out who that red haired headache was. He was lieutenant of the 6th Division under Byakuya Kuchiki. Throughout the two years I have been at the academy every time I saw Renji I made it my life goal to make his life a living hell. I enjoyed every moment of it, but somewhere along the way we had gone from enemies to best friends. I was still sorta mad at him for not letting me say goodbye to my family, but I had gotten past it, mostly. We now more like a game to make the other's life hell when we saw each other.

I had gotten my zanpakuto in first year at the academy, and I had very recently started talking to my zanpakuto. All I have gotten is a male voice that sounds sort of familiar. When I go to my inner world, not a surprise, it was the well and the great tree. I could see his shadow every once in a while, but I have yet to see him and he hasn't told me his name. He loves to insult me, almost more than Renji but not quite as much.

I had gotten picked for early graduation and was waiting for my turn to show each Captain what I was capable of. Which is where I started before I got started thinking about the past. The thing that got me to stop thinking was the teacher yelling my name "Kagome Higurashi, you're up."

I took a deep breath and walked into the middle of the training grounds. I gave the audience, which was all of the Captains and the Lieutenants of the 13 court squads, a bow and introduced myself as I was supposed to. I bit more for me because of Old Man Yama. "Hello my name is Kagome Higurashi, adopted daughter of Head Captain Yamamoto." Most people just had to state their names, but if they were related to anyone fifth seat or higher they had to state their relationship as well.

Everyone already knew who I was, I had gotten to talking to as many people as I could after Old Man adopted me. He told me it was best to get to know each Captain before my graduation. I was now friends with every captain and lieutenant, and some people from some of the squads as well.

"Alright Kagome, let us see your most powerful Kido to start out with." I nodded at the teacher then faced the target at the opposite side of the field.

I decided to show then my most powerful Shakkaho Hado "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march to the south! Hado number 31 Shakkaho!" I large blast of energy completely destroyed the barrier I was pointing at. I can do almost all of my Kido without the incantation, but for this show I decided against just shooting one off. I turned to the Captains "I can do many other Hado spells along with different Bakudo spells and Kaido spells. I am well versed in all of them. I am a rare case as I can remember every detail of my last life, in my life I was a Miko and that helped me with learning Kido." I told everyone. Only three people present knew of ALL of my life, everyone else knew the shortened and covered version. The only ones that knew were Old Man Yama, Toshiro, and Renji.

"Alright Kagome, next is sword skills." He turned to the people present as they always chose one person to test the graduates "Who would like to go up again Ms. Higurashi?"

Instantly I knew who I was going to go up against and I wasn't disappointed before anyone could talk it over Renji stood up "I will be the one to test Kagome, if nobody has any objections." He added the last part as a show of manners, and I had to hold back a laugh.

"Alright Lieutenant of squad six, Renji Abarai please enter the training ground." The teacher announced.

We bowed to each other, but both of us held the other's eye contact. We both had smirks on our faces. I made the first move before Renji could. I pulled my Zanpakuto and attacked going for a graze to the shoulder. The rules were first blood won. Renji didn't disappoint me though, he blocked then launched his own attack. I easily blocked his move, sliding my sword down the length of his trying to get into his personal space. My sword was a bit shorter than his so in close range I had the advantage. Renji realized what I was doing though, and broke contact with my sword and jumped back. He gave me a devil-may-care smile and I instantly knew what was going to happen, it was Renji's turn to make my life hell. He barked out "Roar Zabimaru!" Zabimaru woke up and extended to reach me. I knew I was really at a disadvantage now, before Renji had a small length advantage over me, now he has much more than that. I was going to lose this match I knew it, but I was going to have fun before I did lose. Right before Zabimaru was about to reach me I shunpoed straight up. When I came back down I landed on Zabimaru, I could feel Zabimaru's aura flare in annoyance. He hated it when I was on him, but I laughed. I started running the length of Zabimaru towards Renji. Renji finally understanding what I was doing made Zabimaru go slack. I hadn't expected him to do it so suddenly so I lost my balance and fell off. I rolled once I hit the ground, but Renji was faster than usual today, and Zabimaru wanted to get me back for running on him. Renji called Zabimaru into action and Zabimaru came at me faster than it ever had before.

I tried to Shunpo out of the way, I had been having Byakuya teach me Shunpo because he was the fastest at it. Well Yoruichi was technically the fastest, but she wasn't around enough to teach me. She always told me she was hanging out with Urahara in the mortal world, I have never gotten to meet him though because I haven't gotten a chance to go to the mortal world since I died. I had only been here for a little over two years, so I guess it makes sense. Anyway Zabimaru was slightly faster than my rushed Shunpo. I brought my sword up to block but Zabimaru, who was still no happy with me, wrapped around my own Zanpakuto and scraped my forearm. Renji looked at his sword in surprise because he hadn't given that last wrap around order. Zabimaru who decided that he had avenged himself went to sleep and Renji's sword shrunk back to its regular form.

"I don't feel like I really one." Renji admitted. "I didn't tell Zabimaru to make that last move." He looked at me sheepishly.

"Oh I know," I told him, Renji looked at me shocked "Zabimaru was angry at me for running on him. He doesn't like being stepped on." I gave him a look "Zabimaru went to sleep without you telling him to right?" Renji nodded at me only noticing that now "Well he felt that he had avenged himself by making you win the fight and then went back to his world to sulk about being stepped on." I told him with a laugh.

"How do you know that child?" I turned to see who had talked and called me child, but when I saw Jushiro asking the question I couldn't be upset with him. And yes I am on first name basis with all of the captains.

"Well Captain Ukitake," but I still know when to be formal with them and now counts "I am able to sense auras and Zabimaru's was not happy when I stepped on him." I told everybody.

I was the last one that was on the graduation list today so the teacher said "Alright Captains out of the group today decide who you think would benefit your squad and hand them into Head Captain Yamamoto. Tomorrow official announcements will be made to see who goes where. Everyone is dismissed."

I stayed to talk to the Lieutenants for a bit before going to my house for the night, Old Man had given me a house when he adopted me. Getting adopted by one of the most powerful men in the soul society definitely had its benefits. It took a while to fall asleep with how nervous I was, but I finally fell asleep wondering what squad I would be assigned to.

**This got a lot longer than I thought it would, Sorry I am not very good at writing fight scenes so I hope this fight scene was okay. PLEASE REVIEW! What squad do you think Kagome will get assigned to?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing! Here is chapter two, I hope you enjoy!**

**Kagome's POV**

I woke up the next morning to Yuki banging on my door. Yuki was a sixth year at the academy and my best friend. She was the first one that welcomed me into the class, the rest had been jealous of me. Yuki despite being shunned by the rest of her class for being friends with me, stayed friends with me. For that I would be eternally grateful to her.

"Kagome, Kagome! Wake up. We're going to be late!" Yuki yelled at me. When I didn't answer right away she took that as an invitation to come in, which she did. I heard her walk toward me, then I felt her start shaking me violently. "Come on Kagome! We really have to get going. You don't want to be late for the squad announcements do you?"

I groaned at her, but got up anyway. "No I guess not." I told her. "Just give me a minute to get dressed and fix my hair."

"Alright, but furry up! As it is now we are going to have to run, and you know I'm very good at Shunpo yet." Yuki whined at me. It was true, I had been trying to teach her the basics. She was slowly learning, but it was still hit or miss with her. Even when she is able to do it she can only go a little further than she is normally able to run.

"It's alright I'll just pull you along with me!" I told her chipperly.

"Oh no Kagome not again. Last time you did that you almost tore my arm off."

"That may be true, but remember you got a lot better after that. You said is anyway, we'll be late if we don't' Shunpo there. Because somebody didn't wake me up early enough." I teased her.

"Hey! I am not your alarm clock. You have one of those you know, you should learn how to use it." Yuki pouted at me.

"I'm insulted by that. I know how to use it I just like you as my alarm clock better, you don't have a snooze button." I joked back.

"Oh just shut up and get ready."

"But I'm done already." I told her with an innocent look on her face.

"Errr. How long have you been ready?" Yuki was glaring at me now, she was so cute when she was mad.

"About the time we started talking about our Shunpo run together."

Yuki's aura flashed in annoyance at me "Grr Kagome! We could have left ages ago!"

"We could have, but then we wouldn't have been forced to Shunpo there to get there in time." I grinned at her then took ahold of her wrist and started running. Then before she could get away from me or protest I started Shunpoing, dragging her along with me. After a couple of steps she started Shunpoing along with me, just enough that her arm no longer felt like it was going to get pulled out of its socket. Within minutes we were back at the training grounds, and we weren't even the last people to show up. "See we made it in time." I smiled at the glare she was sending me. I couldn't hold it in anymore, her angry face was just too cute. I started laughing and in turn that made her start laughing. We were still laughing when the first group of captains and lieutenants showed up.

"What is so funny girls?" Shunsui asked. I looked up from laughing to see who all was here. It was Shunsui and Nanao, Toshiro and Rangiku, and Byakuya and Renji. Because I was in such a good mood I ran up to Toshiro and gave him a big hug squealing "Shiro-chan!"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!" He yelled at me, but I was the only one who saw his smile and the brief hug he gave me back. I may be legally related to Old Man Yama, but Shiro still felt like my little, even though he's older than me, brother through Kaede. I finally let him go because I felt Rangiku's aura coming at me fast. I stepped out of the way, because her hugs are suffocating, but she ended up hugging Shiro instead. She looked surprised for a second, but decided she didn't care. She finished hugging Shiro then started to come after me, I had to Shunpo out of the way. I wasn't watching where I was going, I just wanted to get rid of the hugging maniac. I stopped when I bumped into someone. I looked to see who it was and saw Mayuri looking down at me with curiosity. I eeped then Shunpoed as quick as I possibly could behind Shunsui.

"Are you quite sure little Miko that you don't want to be a test subject? My offer still stands; two meals a day, the occasional day off, you'd even get exposure to sunlight once a month."

I shivered in disgust, Mayuri reminded me too much of Naraku for me to be comfortable around him, but he was still a friend. Of sorts. "Thank you Mayuri for the most generous offer but I think I'm going to have to pass again." I told him. "Plus I told you before call me Kagome. I don't have the best memories being called 'Little Miko'."

"Ah yes I've seem to have forgotten again." Mayuri said then added "Kagome." Everyone looked at me in shock, to be honest I was to. That was practically an apology from Mayuri. Shunsui looked at me, I was still kinda hiding behind him but I was backing up towards a wall.

"How did you do that?" He asked me. Nanao said "Usually only Head Captain can make him do that."

I grinned at them "I told him if he starts remembering to call me Kagome I will tell him the true story of my whole past. No experimenting though."

"True story?" Byakuya asked me.

"Well Mayuri found something out about me that interested him and he wants to know more." I told everyone. By the time I said that all of the Captains and Lieutenants were there and they all wanted to know what Mayuri had found.

"Ah yes little Mi…Kagome here is a puzzle I cannot wait to solve." I tried to lean further into the wall I was leaning against, but I can't go through solid objects.

Suddenly Kenpachi was leaning over me "What is your secret?" He asked me in a tell me now voice. "Kitty-chan! Tell me! Tell me!" Yachiru shouted from Kenpachi's shoulder.

I looked around for an escape, but all eleven Captains who didn't know my history had me surrounded in a half circle and I had my back against the wall. I was looking for a way out, but wasn't finding anything. I used my last resort, I opened my mouth and screamed "Shiro-chan!"

I heard Shiro sigh but he Shunpoed to me then Shunpoed out of the Captain circle. The Captains and Lieutenants were chasing after us. I grabbed onto Yuki, who had been forgotten in the chaos, and pulled her along with us. We kept running until we hit a dead end. Shiro sighed, so did I, Yuki looked a bit frightened. We turned to meet our mob. Then Yuki, who had head everything, blurted out "Why don't you make it a competition!" I turned and glared at Yuki, she was one of the few people who knew everything. Plus Yuki loved games, I was going to kill her later.

"What do you suggest?" Shunsui asked obviously intrigued, and with his Zanpakutos I wasn't really surprised. He loved games even more than Yuki did.

"Make it like a Captain competition. Whoever finds out the truth about Kagome first wins! The people who already know everything are not eligible to play. You also cannot get information about her from anyone she told her story to. You either have to get her to tell you herself or find the people who knew her during her life and ask them. You are not allowed to harm anyone though." Yuki looked at everyone with a smile on her face.

"Who knows already?" Shinji asked me.

Well I obviously wasn't getting a choice in this, I sighed again "Old Man Yama, Toshiro, Momo, Yuki, and Renji." I told him.

Before anyone could say anything else the first warning bell went off. My eyes widened "Oh shoot Yuki we'll be late." I grabbed Yuki's hand and pulled her past all of the Captains and Lieutenants. To be honest I think that the Captains had forgotten what they were supposed to be doing today. That genuinely made me laugh.

"Are you insane!" Yuki yelled at me with an angry look on her face.

Now I was confused "What are you talking about?"

"You just pushed through a group of Captains, while pulling me along with you. You didn't say anything to them or me." She huffed at me.

"Hey I told you something, I said we were going to be late." I smiled at her then Shunpoed the last sprint to make it through the gates before the second bell.

We stopped, making it back into the training grounds. We caught our breaths for a minute then she looked at me with a disgusted look. She was starting to scare me. Yuki didn't usually act like this.

"Kagome." She growled at me "When you pulled me through the Captains…" She paused giving it an effect. "I brushed up against Captain Kurotsuchi and I think he pulled some of my hair!" I couldn't help it, I started laughing. "What do you find so funny?"

"Sorry, but for a minute there I thought you were mad at me."

"I am mad at you Kagome. Didn't you hear what I said? Captain Kurotsuchi has strands of my hair! Who knows what he can do with hair alone." She paused to gasp "What if he clones me?"

"I'll talk to Mayuri and make sure he doesn't clone you. God knows one of you is enough." I giggled at her.

She smacked me in the shoulder "Hey I don't need that from you." But she started giggling with me. I was just glad she wasn't mad at me. She is my only friend that isn't fifth seat or higher.

Everybody fell silent when the third and final bell rang out. The Captains came out and took their seats, their Lieutenants standing right behind them. There was 21 of us graduating this year, there was supposed to be 20 but with my early graduation it bumped it up to an odd number. They try to have an even number in a class so there are always pairs for practice. Old Man Yama stood up and addressed everybody. It was a long boring speech and it was the same as it was every other year he gave it. It finally got to the point that Old Man started giving out squad assessments. I didn't pay attention much too where everyone else was placed, but I did pay attention when I heard Yuki's name.

"Yuki Akashi you are being welcomed into squad 8 with Captain Kyoraku. Congratulations." I looked over at Yuki and gave her a big smile. Shunsui's squad was one of the ones she wanted to go into. She smiled back at me and mouthed "Good luck."

I had to wait a bit more because of my late entry to the class I was last. I was getting a bit nervous as it went down the line, but finally it got to me. Old Man looked at me and I smiled nervously at him. "Kagome my daughter, you flew through the academy in only two years. With no surprise every Captain had requested you to join their squad. Most of them with different reasons. You had already requested not to be placed in my squad, so that was out of the question. I could eliminate some squads with ease, as you would not fit well into the atmosphere. In truth it came down to four squads, and in the end it came down to which squad you would fit in the best with. So Kagome Higurashi you are being welcomed into squad 13 with Captain Ukitake. Congratulations." He gave me a sincere smile and I beamed back up at me, Jushiro had been one of my choices.

"Now everyone you are now to report to your new squads and do whatever your Captain wants you to do. Congratulations to everyone today who graduated, you are officially Soul Reapers."

We had a short, very short, break so I ran up and hugged Yuki from behind. "Hey, thanks for being such a good friend. We may not be able to see each other as much as we used to be able to do, but we are definitely going to get together at least once a week. Got it?"

She spun around and returned my hug "Of course we'll get together as much as we can and hey both of our Captains are best friends. We'll probably see each other more often than we expect to." She stepped back and raised her hand, "Best friends forever."

I smiled at her and put my hand on hers "Yeah definitely, Best friends forever." With that we had to leave with our new Captains. I waved goodbye to Yuki as I ran over to Jushiro.

When I made it over to Jushiro I noticed one thing right away, we were alone. Jushiro's Lieutenant Rukia wasn't around and neither were the annoying 3rd seats. "Hey what's up Jushiro? Where is everybody?" I asked him.

Jushiro smiled at me "I wished to talk to you alone, I want to show you my special place, to welcome you into my squad." Apparently I was the only one that Jushiro requested this year.

I smiled back at Jushiro "I would like that very much Jushiro." I started to follow him, he was having a better day today but he still didn't look the best. I felt really bad for Jushiro, I really wanted to help him. At the same time I didn't want my secret to spread around. Demons still exist and they are always after me. Plus hollows are very interested in me as well, I learned that the hard way when we went to the real world to have our hollow killing exercise. I hadn't been paying much attention to my surroundings lost in thought following Jushiro. Suddenly I walked right into Jushiro's back as he had stopped. I looked around and my eyes widened in amazement. It was beautiful, a middle sized pond with swans swimming in it. Fireflies danced around the small clearing and flowers were blooming all around us. "Oh Jushiro it's beautiful." I told him with a smile on my face.

He took me to a bench he had obviously brought here a long time ago. "I wanted to tell you one thing first," Jushiro told me looking serious "While all of the other Captains plan on participating in the game to find out your past, I have no intentions of doing so. Your past is your past and you reserve the right to tell whomever you wish to tell."

I looked up at him and whispered "Thank you Jushiro." We fell into a comfortable silence when I had to break it. "Jushiro, now that you are my Captain though I feel bad keeping my past a secret from you."

Jushiro interrupted me "You don't have to feel bad Kagome."

I smiled at him "Oh Jushiro you don't know the whole story, I am going to tell my past to you for one simple reason. Your squad is mostly about protecting others and keeping a peaceful lifestyle. Well my life is nowhere near that, just me being in your squad could put others in your squad in danger."

"Kagome, I will never make you leave my squad. You can tell me if you really want to, but like I said who you tell is entirely up to you." Jushiro told me.

"Alright here it goes. It started on my fifteenth birthday so, five years ago now. I got pulled into my family's shrines well by a centipede demon. I learned that day that I had in my body was the Shikon Jewel. The Shikon Jewel is a very powerful object as it can grant any wish, but not without a price. The jewel was made by an ancient Miko called Midoriko. Midoriko had been fighting a horde of demons for seven days and seven nights, and when she was about to be killed by one of the three remaining demons she thrust her soul out of her chest. She pulled the souls of the other demons and in turn with those souls merged together it caused the Shikon Jewel to be created. The jewel got passed to a powerful priestess called Kikyo. Kikyo was killed by an evil half demon called Naraku. Before she died though she pinned a half demon Inuyasha to a tree, in a sort of suspended animation state. When I fell through the well I came out 500 years in the past. 50 years had passed since that tragic day. To summon things up I released Inuyasha from the tree so he would kill the centipede demon trying to kill me to get the Shikon Jewel which was in my body. The centipede demon ripped the jewel out of my side and swallowed it. Things got bad for a bit, but Inuyasha ended up beating her.

"I had gotten kidnapped by some feudal era thugs because they wanted the jewel, but their leader had been killed and was now being possessed by a crow demon. That crow demon stole the Shikon Jewel and in the process of trying to get it back I shot an arrow at it. Well it worked, only too well. My arrow hit the Shikon jewel and it shattered into hundreds of shards and they spread all across Japan. Even the tiniest shard could give so much power to anyone. Inuyasha and me started a long journey collect all of the Shards and to defeat Naraku. Only we didn't learn about Naraku until later in the journey. Along the way we met many good friends; Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Myoga, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, Koga and two of his pack Ginta and Hakkaku, Ayame, Totosai, and Jinenji. Our traveling group consisted of me Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara though the rest of them were just good friends. Shippo was orphaned and I took him like he was my own son, Miroku's family had gotten cursed by Naraku to have a wind tunnel in their hand, Sango's entire village was slaughtered by Naraku, and Kirara was Sango's two tailed demon cat. We found out that I was Kikyo's reincarnation and an old witch brought Kikyo back to life by taking my soul and putting it in her, obviously I got my soul back though, well most of it.

"We traveled for three years collecting jewel shards along the way. Until it finally came down to the final battle. In the end we ended up beating Naraku with no casualties, which was a blessing. But then the Shikon Jewel, which had been completed decided to kidnap me. It held me total and complete darkness for three days, all the while telling me to make different wishes to make that torture end. To be truthful I was about to make a wish when Inuyasha came and saved me. I told the Shikon Jewel my wish was to make it disappear. It worked to the Shikon Jewel disappeared and Inuyasha and I went back to my time to tell my family that we had finally done it, defeated Naraku. When we got to my time though Inuyasha disappeared right in front of me, back to the feudal era. The well no longer worked for me, I was stuck in my time away from all of my friends that were more like an extended family to me. I became severely depressed for about three weeks, until I felt the pulse in my side.

"In a panic I used my ability to sense auras and looked at myself in the mirror, my aura was normal. But there was another aura coming from the spot that the Shikon Jewel originally had been before I got dragged down the well. That is when I learned the truth about my wish, since there is no such thing as an unselfish wish my wish also had its own consequences. The Shikon Jewel did disappear, from the feudal era at least. I was to carry the burden of the Shikon Jewel for the rest of my life. After the Shikon Jewel woke up again I had to get out of my depression because I had to keep my guard up at all times. Demons still exist, they are just extremely talented at hiding their true selves. After that I was attacked by demons at the minimum three times a week. That kept going for a few months more, until I saved that little girl from drowning and ended up drowning myself.

"I had thought that since I had died my burden would disappear, thinking that it would only exist for as long as I did. I was wrong, I can still sense the Shikon Jewel in my side. You've seen the report from my hollow killing exercise right? How all of the hollows came after me an ignored the rest of the group. They were all after the Shikon Jewel, hollows can sense the aura of the Shikon Jewel just as well as demons can. If a hollow swallowed the Shikon Jewel they would become even more powerful than the Arrancar that you fought. So here is what it comes down to, if I ever get assigned to the real world and somebody goes with me they will be put in a lot of danger. I am a danger to anyone near me." I finished looking at the ground. Jushiro was a very kind person, but I didn't really want to see his reaction to my story.

"What was it that Mayuri found?" Jushiro asked curiously.

"He found two things actually, but he thinks that they are one. He found bits of info about me in the feudal era and a strange Reiatsu surrounding mine. He doesn't think that a separate object is causing the strange Reiatsu, he thinks it is just mine." I told him still looking at the ground, but I now had a tiny smile on my face.

"Like I told you before Kagome." Jushiro got off the bench and kneeled in front of me making me looking at him. "I will never make you leave my squad. I am very proud that I can say you are on my squad."

I looked at him in surprise, I looked him in the eyes and saw sincerity and pain in them. In knew the pain wasn't for me though, his sickness was starting to take effect again. To prove me right Jushiro started coughing horribly right in front of me. Most of the time I can restrain myself from helping him, only for the simple fact I would have a lot of explaining to do. Usually when he has an episode there are other people around and he can get help. But since I wasn't paying attention while coming here I didn't know how to get back to squad 13 barracks. This time I just couldn't stop myself, now that he was my Captain I couldn't just let him continue with this pain.

I focused myself and held my hands over him. I haven't used my Miko powers in a long time, trying to get in the habit of using soul reaper powers, so it took me a little bit gather enough energy and gain enough focus. But finally my hands started to glow that familiar pink, that I had kinda missed, and I started healing Jushiro. I could tell Jushiro could feel the difference immediately, he stopped coughing almost immediately and looked up at me in shock. I knew what he would see. Me standing over him with my hands held out, my hands strongly glowing pink, while the rest of me has a slightly pink tint around it. When I use my Miko powers my aura becomes visible. Sadly my aura is the same exact color as the Shikon Jewel. "What are you…?" Jushiro started but I shook my head at him telling him to let me focus. After a long while, to be honest I think I stood there for a half an hour, maybe 45 minutes. But after that I healed Jushiro completely. I had planned on just making the pain be less, but my compassionate side the same one that made me save Mika came out, so I kept going and healed Jushiro. I couldn't heal him a little bit, only for the pain to come back at a later date. "What did you do?" Jushiro asked me looking at me in astonishment. "I don't feel any pain at all."

I smiled at him tiredly "Good it worked, I told you I'm a Miko." With that the world went black around me and I passed out. I really hadn't used my Miko powers in a long time and using that much in one blast took everything I had, I fell over loosing conciseness.

**Please Review! Thank you everyone for the favorites and follows, but I still haven't gotten a single review. What did you think about Kagome healing Jushiro? I always hated how he was always sick, I had to help him. Who do you think Kagome should end up falling in love with?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing! Hope you enjoy chapter 3 **

I looked around my inner world confused. When did I come here? I don't remember what happened. Suddenly I heard whispers that seemed to be coming from all around me, I couldn't understand what any of them were saying. The whispers kept getting louder and louder, but I still couldn't understand what they were trying to say. It was getting to the point that the whispers were starting to make me feel a pain in my head I heard a different voice. This one was different from the rest of them. I could feel it, this voice was the one that belonged to the shadow I see from time to time.

"Miko, you must call my name." His voice echoed around the other whispers around me.

"What is your name?" I asked slowly spinning around trying to find where the shadow was coming from today.

"You know my name Miko, you must call my name or the voices will not stop and you will not be able to wake up."

"Wake up, am I asleep?"

"You used up too much of your Miko-ki and you fell unconscious. It is time that you call my name. Miko call it now."

With my hands over my ears, trying unsuccessfully to keep the annoying voices out, I went and sat down on the edge of the well. "You know who I am Miko, you must remember who I am." Wait he said I know who he is? How would I be able to know who my Zanpakuto is? The voice always did sound familiar though, like I heard it a lot before. Who is behind the voice, Who? I closed my eyes and thought as hard as I could. Suddenly I heard from right behind me "I will tell you again Miko, this time listen to what I say. My name is…."

I couldn't understand what he said, it came out all garbled, but for some reason I think I figured out who it was. I got up and slowly turned around, surprised yet not by who was standing there. "Your name is Sesshomaru, how could I ever forget you?" I smiled at him then passed out.

I woke up with a start "Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Kagome, you're awake!" Kiyone stood up extremely fast. I was surprised that Kiyone was here by me and not by Jushiro like she always is. Then to my surprise Kiyone went to the corner of the room and kicked something on the floor that I couldn't see. More to my surprise Sentaro sat up from the floor where I assume he was sleeping. "What the heck Kiyone what was that for?"

"Stupid look." Kiyone pointed at me and Sentaro looked at me in shock. I was confused why was Jushiro's third seats in the same room as me? While I was on that train of thought, where was I?

"Um Kiyone, Sentaro, where am I?" I asked the third seats.

"Oh you're in fourth division hospital." Kiyone told me.

"I'll go get the Captain and Captain Unohana!" Sentaro exclaimed running out the door.

I looked after him in shock for a few moments then turned towards Kiyone again. "Kiyone why am I in the hospital? What exactly happened to me?"

Now Kiyone looked at me in shock "Don't you remember what you did?" when I shook my head no she went on to explain what happened "Well Captain had told us that he wanted to welcome you into the squad by himself. He also said that he wished to show you something, so with his wishes we went back to the barracks with Lieutenant Rukia. Well a couple hours later Captain went running past the barracks with you in his arms. We were very worried because the Captain should not be running in his condition, but it seemed weird he wasn't struggling at all. We followed him along with Rukia and we ended up at here. When he told Captain Unohana what happened she admitted her right away then also took the Captain in for observations as well."

I looked at her she was leaving something out and I knew it. "What did he tell Unohana, Kiyone?"

"Well the Captain said that you had started to glow a pink color and you had your hands over him. You had told him not to move, so he didn't. Then he said that you, um, did something to him."

"What did I do to Jushiro?" I exclaimed. Why couldn't I remember? I remember Sesshomaru telling me that I used up too much of my Miko-ki, I will have to figure out how Sesshomaru became my Zanpakuto later. Right now I was more worried about what I did to Jushiro to use up too much of my Miko-ki.

"Nothing bad I assure you." Kiyone said in a hurry and I breathed a sigh of relief, but then I looked at her questioningly. "Well the Captain said that you cured his illness. He now feels no pain and he doesn't cough anymore."

"I cured his illness?" I closed my eyes trying to remember what had happened. Then it came to me. I had told Jushiro my story then while he was telling me I could stay in his squad he had started coughing. My being the person I am, I couldn't let him keep suffering. Being an idiot and risking the wrong people finding out who I am I used my Miko-ki to heal Jushiro. "Oh, that's right I remember now." I remembered that in the past when I used too much of my Miko-ki I had fallen unconscious for quite a while. "Kiyone how long have I been unconscious?"

"You have been unconscious for two weeks now Kagome." Unohana said from the doorway. "I am going to ask everybody to leave while I do a checkup." Unohana smiled her creepy smile and Kiyone dashed out of the room and next to Sentaro. Unohana then shut the door and turned to me. "Kagome I have to ask, how did you cure Captain Ukitake from his illness in one night when I couldn't do it for years?"

I smiled sheepishly at her "Well you know how I used to me a Miko in my past life right?" when she indicated that yes she did I continued "Well you kept trying to heal him with Kido and spiritual pressure. I healed him with my Miko-ki, those powers are very different. But if I use too much at once, it takes a toll on me as you can see." I indicated the hospital room.

"Yes well, you seem to be fine, but I am going to have to say that you are confined to office work. No field work until I say otherwise alright? I also must advise not to use your Miko-ki for a while." Unohana told me.

"Alright Unohana thank you for everything." I told her getting up.

"Kagome, I must say that I am very disappointed that you did not get picked for my squad." Unohana told me sincerely.

"Oh well thank you Unohana, I think I should get started on my duties. I haven't had a chance to do anything as of yet." I told her with a smile. "Not with me sleeping for two weeks."

Just as I was about to open the door it magically flew open. Standing on the other side of the door was Jushiro. "Kagome you're alright! Should you be out of bed already? Don't you think you should rest more?"

I held my hands up in front of me trying to physically hold back the on slot of questions spilling form Jushiro. "Jushiro I've been sleeping for two weeks. I think that I've rested enough. I've never been one to just sit around, I am more than willing to start helping. I've been looking forward to working for a squad for quite a while now. So what would you like me to do?" I asked him.

"Well, is she okay to start work?" Jushiro asked Unohana. Unohana nodded her head at him with a smile. "Alright Kagome if you're sure, I have some papers that I need delivered to squad eight. I was going to ask Kiyone and Sentaro to deliver it, but I guess you can if you feel up to it." I could tell that he was extremely hesitant to let me work, he probably felt guilty about my hospitalization.

I jumped in place "I am more than feeling up to it, I can't wait!" I handed me the scrolls with a small smile, I could tell it wasn't genuine. He was definitely feeling guilty. As I passed him I whispered in his ear so only he could hear what I said "It's not your fault Jushiro, I chose to do it so don't feel bad. I'm just glad that you aren't sick anymore." With that I walked out the door and towards squad eight. I did see the look of shock on Jushiro's face before I left though. I let out a sigh then started jogging to Shunsui's barracks. I looked down to see my Zanpakuto on my hip, still surprised that my Zanpakuto spirit was Sesshomaru. I really was going to have to have a talk with him soon. How is my Zanpakuto someone I knew from the feudal era? I thought that the Zanpakuto spirit was born with the Soul Reaper and died with the Soul Reaper. So how was mine someone that I knew, I know that Sesshomaru wasn't born less than two years ago.

I broke out of thought when I got to squad eight's barracks. I went and spoke to the guards at the door "Hello there, I'm Kagome Higurashi from squad thirteen with some papers to deliver to Captain Kyoraku." I told the guards with a smile.

The smiled back down at me, obviously not used to nice and polite visitors "Alright go on in." the one guard told me. I smiled at him and waved to him as I went in for thanks. I walked towards Shunsui's office. When I got there and knocked on the door however it wasn't Shunsui who answered. It was his Lieutenant Nanao and she seemed very surprised to see me there. I smiled to myself, of course she was surprised to see me she probably thought I was still in the hospital "Kagome? What are you doing here?" Nanao always needed to loosen up in my opinion, but I guess that she needed to be strict with a Captain like Shunsui.

"Oh I have some papers to deliver to Shunsui from Jushiro. Do you know where he is?" I asked Nanao. She smiled at me then pointed up. Ah he was on the roof again "Okay thanks Nanao, I'll just give them to him up there then." I Shunpoed away and then Shunpoed up onto the roof right behind Shunsui. It looked like he was asleep. I smiled then walked over and squatted down and shouted in his ear "Hey Shunsui, what's up?!" Shunsui jumped a bit, not noticeable if you didn't know what you were looking for.

He looked at me with wide eyes "Kagome? When did you get out of the hospital?"

"Oh like half an hour ago." I told him with a smile.

"And Jushiro already has you working?" he asked in disbelief.

"I insisted, I had rested enough and I ended up in the hospital before I could do any actual squad work." I told Shunsui "While on the subject Jushiro asked me to deliver these to you." I handed him the papers. I looked at them and groaned.

"Oh just give them to Nanao and she can deal with them. I don't feel like doing anything right now, the sun just feels too good today." Shunsui smiled at me.

I smiled back at him, only not a very nice smile "Oh Shunsui you're getting as bad as Rangiku. Now I do believe that Jushiro asked me to give them to you, not Nanao."

I sighed then said "Fine, fine. I'll look them over, happy?" he asked me and I smiled with a nod. With that I waved goodbye and jumped down off of the roof and headed to squad thirteen.

The sun was shining high, it was nice and warm with a slight breeze. Today was a wonderful day to wake up. I got to my Captain's office and knocked on the door singing "Jushiro I'm back!"

"Come one in Kagome, there is someone here I'd like you to meet." Jushiro told me. I smiled at him when I walked in, but when I saw who was in the room with Jushiro I stopped mid-step.

"Mir…Miroku?" I stammered at him.

A smile broke out on his face and he said back to me "Kagome! I was told I was going to be working with a Kagome, but I didn't think it would be _**MY **_Kagome. Kagome?" Miroku was looking at me weird. That was because I was standing there in shock, his last call of my name broke me out of my trance like state. Tears came to my eyes and I launched myself at Miroku. He caught me, laughed, and then spun me around. Jushiro was looking at us In shock. I didn't totally understand why until I felt Miroku's hand on my butt. I realized Jushiro had seen Miroku's hand moving. My happy mood went straight to mad and annoyed. My hand traveled faster than it used to and smacked Miroku on the cheek. Miroku stepped back smiling at me sheepishly with his hand over my red handprint on his face. "Oh Kagome, you have a stronger slap than I remember."

"Has 500 years taught you nothing Miroku?" I asked him.

"I do have to say that that was the first time in quite a while I did that. I guess my cursed hand just remembered you." Miroku gave me a smirk.

"Oh what would Sango say?" my eyes widened. "Miroku you have to tell me everything! What happened to everybody? Did you and Sango finally get married? What happened to Shippo, Inuyasha, Kaede, Kohaku, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Kirara?"

Miroku held up his hands as to fend off my questions "Whoa Kagome, slow down, one question at a time. Let me see if I can answer all of those. Sango and I got married and had many kids. Kohaku and Rin ended up marrying each other, which in retrospect we should have seen coming. Shippo went to Kitsune School and got really good at his magic and pranks, last I knew he was still alive. Inuyasha is still alive I saw him the last time I went to the world of the living. Kaede lived for a couple more years before passing on. Kirara sticks close to either Inuyasha or Shippo. Sesshomaru, well he disappeared." Miroku told me. When I had run into Kaede she hadn't told me anything.

"What do you mean Sesshomaru disappeared?" I asked Miroku with a frown.

'I didn't disappear woman, I was placed in this damned sword' I heard Sesshomaru's voice in my head. My eyes grew wide just a bit but I remained silent.

"Well Sesshomaru left to do something one day and he never returned, broke Rin's heart but she eventually got over it. We tried searching, but we never did find any trace of Sesshomaru. Jaken never gave up of course, probably still looking." Miroku explained to me.

I could feel Sesshomaru getting irritated and his Youkai started raising. 'STOP' I mentally shouted at him, but he didn't listen. It was then that I realized what he was trying to do, he was trying to materialize and I didn't want that to happen. So not caring how weird it looked I took my Zanpakuto off of my waist and tossed it out the door then shut it fast. Jushiro was looking at me like I lost my mind. Miroku only looked confused. "Well shall we get on with this meeting? You said you wanted me to meet Miroku, why was that Jushiro?" Jushiro still seemed to be in shock from me throwing y zanpakuto out the door. It looked like he was about to speak when somebody interrupted him.

"Miko!" a male voice shouted from the other side of the door. I flinched but kept leaning against the door so the person on the other side couldn't get tin. "So help me Miko if you do not open this door." The voice roared threatening at me, I knew I was digging my grave deeper by not letting him in, but I was honestly too scared to let him in. His aura had a very large killing intent towards me right now. And I was hoping that if I kept waiting he would go away.

"Was that?" Miroku started before I interrupted him with a hasty "NO!" Miroku raised an eyebrow seeing through me in an instant. "How is it possible?" Miroku asked me.

I was almost crying at this point "I don't know Miroku! Help Me!" I screamed at him

With that I was blasted forward as the door was broken through, and there in his full glory was Lord Sesshomaru himself. In his hand was my zanpakuto and he was giving me a death glare. Jushiro jumped up and pulled his zanpakuto at the intruder. "Who are you?" I was slowly backing up until my back hit a wall, Sesshomaru's eyes following me the entire way. Jushiro was watching and when my back hit the wall Sesshomaru started walking towards me. Jushiro tried to stop him but Sesshomaru just pushed him aside. For some reason Jushiro didn't try again, which was probably good for his health. With a suddenness Sesshomaru's poison nails were coming at me throat. I closed my eyes and waited for my demise, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru's hand an inch away from my throat. Jushiro and Miroku were staring at me and Sesshomaru in horror.

Suddenly Sesshomaru's hand was gone from my neck and I could safely breathe again. "Huh, it seems I am not able to kill you Miko, be grateful to whatever is stopping me or you would already be dead." He thrust my zanpakuto into my hands and I grabbed it out of instinct. "Throw me or drop me again and I will find a way around this force."

"Sesshomaru? This is what happened to the great Lord Sesshomaru? He became a zanpakuto?" Miroku asked teasingly.

"Careful Monk; I may not be able to kill the Miko, but there is nothing stopping me from killing you. Know your place." Sesshomaru growled at Miroku.

Jushiro seemed to finally come out of his shock, "Kagome who is this man?"

"Oh sorry Captain." Sesshomaru's eyebrow went up at the use of Captain, but I ignored him as best as I could "Remember the story I told you? This is Lord Sesshomaru and somehow he has become my zanpakuto." I told the Captain then mumbled "Unfortunately" unfortunately everybody head heard my mumbling; Miroku laughed, Jushiro's eyes grew wide, and Sesshomaru glared at me.

"Trust me Miko, I am not happy with the turnout either."

I spun on him "My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. It is three syllables it is not that hard!" it was my turn to glare at him. In my anger I was no longer scared of him. Why can't people just call me by my name?

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at me, but otherwise stayed quiet. After a couple minutes of uncomfortable silence Sesshomaru came over to me and said "I am tired of this." Then he touched my sword and disappeared into it. As soon as he left I let out a sigh of relief. To my amusement so did Miroku and Jushiro. I looked at Miroku and Miroku looked at me, then we started laughing for all we were worth. We knew we were laughing at the same thing, Lord Fluffy's situation.

Finally, after like ten minutes, we steeled down and I turned to Jushiro. "So Captain, why did you want ups both here?"

Jushiro looked at me confused for a brief moment before remembering. "Ah yes, Head Captain and myself decided it was a good time to send you down into the world of the living for a month. After Captain Unohana clears you for field work of course." Jushiro explained.

Miroku looked at me with concern in his eyes "Why aren't you cleared for fieldwork?"

I rolled my eyes "Well you see, on the day I was given my squad assessment I did something that made me sleep for two seeks." I said being vague. I knew it always bothered Miroku when I used too much of my Miko-ki and we didn't know who want to use me for the Shikon jewel.

Miroku gave me a brotherly look "Lady Kagome what did you do?"

I sighed in defeat knowing that Miroku wasn't going to let this go "I healed Jushiro's sickness with my Miko-ki."

"Lady Kagome, you know you must be careful. With _That_ in play you don't know who could be watching. Plus you know if you use too much of your Miko-ki it makes you weak." Miroku got a smirk on his face "Besides you know what Inuyasha would say."

I glared at Miroku then turned back to Jushiro "My next check-up with Unohana is in a week. I am perfectly fine right now, so I know I will pass that checkup. So I will be read then. Jushiro do you mind if Miroku and I catch up on old time, and new?"

Jushiro smiled at me "Of course not Kagome, go have fun. Both of you take the rest of the day off."

I walked to the door with Miroku waving goodbye to Jushiro "Thanks Jushiro!" then it was just Miroku and me walking towards my house. We were chatting nicely when I stopped all together, Miroku stopped when I did. I could tell he was about to speak so I gave him a shh signal. He raised his eyebrows at me, but stayed silent. Miroku's eyes grew wide when my spiritual pressure disappeared. I smiled at him then pointed to Toshiro who was talking (arguing/yelling) to Rangiku with his back to me. Rangiku saw my "conversation" with Miroku and decided to help me by keeping Toshiro where he was. She knew what I was planning. I shunpoed behind Toshiro and threw my arm around him. I felt him tense up and I noticed Miroku was now standing by Rangiku looking at me in shock, for I was hugging a captain. The reason poor little Toshiro tensed up was because I had my spiritual pressure hidden and he had absolutely no idea who was hugging him. For all he know I was still in a coma. I felt the temperature start to drop and I giggled in my head, Shiro was really annoyed. I saw Miroku looking extremely uncomfortable, he didn't know my relationship between Shiro and me. I gave him a don't worry smile then focused back on Shiro. Just as he was about to lose his temper I let my spiritual pressure go and leaned around him "Oh Shiro-chan, don't be so uptight all the time. Everybody should love hugs." Shiro was looking at me in shock and I giggled, out loud this time, and bounced in front of him. Looking completely innocent I asked "What aren't you glad that your big sister work up?" I gave him a fake look of hurt. Teasing Shiro was so fun!

It was that comment that knocked Shiro out of his shock. A small smile appeared on his face and he told me "I am happy that you are better Kagome." From Shiro that was like a welcome back part. I smiled and waved goodbye to Shiro then grabbed Miroku's hand and started walking away. Shiro must have noticed that because the next thing I knew Shiro was right in front of us; and so was Rangiku, great. "Who is he?" Shiro asked pointing at Miroku. Suspicion on his face. Aw he was being protective.

"Yeah who is he?" Rangiku asked with hearts around her. Great she thinks he's my boyfriend. Yeah right! Miroku's like my big brother. I glared at Rangiku..

"This is a friend from my _past_." I said looking at Shiro praying he remembered the story "This is Miroku." I spun on Rangiku just as she was about to ask "No! He's not my boyfriend, he is more like a brother." I told her with a try me looked in my eyes. Rangiku's happiness deflated and she pouted. Shiro's eyes widened slightly and only for a moment.

"Ah, have a nice day then Kagome." Shiro gave me a quick small smile then life yelling behind him for Rangiku to hurry up.

We were only two blocks from my house when we were interrupted again. This time it was not my doing. I pushed Miroku to the side then summersaulted forward pulling my zanpakuto as I went. As I turned around I saw three things; a while pale Miroku looking at the scene in shock, a crater where I had been standing, and Kenpachi and Yachiru on his shoulder.

Kenny laughed at me then said "You must be strong if you heard my bells. We should fight seriously one time." Now it was my turn to turn pale. There was no way I would be able to EVER beet Kenny, I can't' even beet Renji.

"Thank you for the kind offer, but no thank you." I told him.

"Stop that crap! That's almost exactly what you said to the clown when he offered to experiment on you." Kenny said, annoyed.

"Yes well you and Mayuri have both given me nice offers, but I do have to say that I have to decline. I do not think Old Man Yama would be too happy if I accepted either offer, so I must politely decline." I said giving him a polite bow. I shunpoed over to Miroku and grabbed him. Then shunpoed up both back to where I had originally been. I had started putting Sesshomaru away when I felt Kenny coming at me. I spun and blocked his sword with mine. He was a lot stronger than I was so I got pushed back a couple of feet. And Kenny wasn't even really trying.

"I was actually looking for you girl, I had heard that you were up and I wanted a head start on the competition." He smiled feraly at me.

"Co…competition? What competition?" I asked him.

"Don't' tell me you forgot already. The game that small fried of yours created about your past." Kenny explained.

"Yeah the one Yu-yu made up!" Yachiru shouted.

"Yu-yu? Oh you mean Yuki?" then it hit me and I remembered. Right before the squad placements that stupid Yuki made a game out of my life.

"Tell me your secret." Kenny exclaimed with a mad smile on his face.

An idea came to mind and I hoped it would work. If I could just get to my house I would be safe. Even Kenny wouldn't follow me there. Old Man Yama's Lieutenant wasn't' even allowed without an invite, and assessment, or and emergency.

I sighed in 'defeat' "Alright Kenny but first close your eyes, you too Yachiru." Kenny gave me a you have got to be kidding me look, but Yachiru was ecstatic. She loved games and I was using that to my advantage.

"Alright!" she threw her hands over Kenny's eyes and clamped her eyes shut.

I quickly grabbed Miroku's hand and Shunpoed as fast as I could to my house. Only when the gates closed did id finally relax "Well that was an exciting walk home. By the way don't tell anyone anything about my past if they ask you. Apparently there is a competition now between all of the Captains and their Lieutenants to see who can get my full story first. This is going to be a long week." I mumbled the last bit.

Miroku and I, about a half an hour later, were talking about everting and anything. Suddenly Miroku asked "Kagome I have two questions for you. They've been bugging me for a while now. One why would Head Captain Yamamoto help decide on your missions and why would he care if you accepted any of the other Captains offers? That was all one question by the way. The second question is how in the world did you get a mansion in the Seireitei when you've only been here for two years?"

I laughed "Those actually go together. A little more than half a year ago Old Man Yama adopted me. Apparently I peaked his interest. This is also why I am so informal with the other Captains. We may not be equal in strength yet, but we see each other as equals. I got this house because of the Old Man. I am sort of treated like the nobles. I have guards at the house and maids, it is actually kinda weird." I explained to Miroku.

"How do you do it Lady Kagome? You've really got a way with people don't your?" Miroku chucked then shook his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip One Week ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The past week was brutal. Kenny attacked me at least once per day. The other Captains were less direct, but still persistent. The Lieutenants just kept trying to get me drunk which was highly annoying. While I was going my squad assignments I had to try and doge people who wanted me to talk. To say I was relieved when Unohana gave me the all clear and I got to leave was an understatement. I was ecstatic. The game would be paused at least for a bit. I hope they get tired of the game quickly. I myself was fed up with it already, I don't plan on spilling my guts so their persistence was highly annoying.

I showed up at the Senkaimon door and saw Miroku, Shiro, Rangiku, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Hisagi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. My chin dropped "What are you all don't here?"

"We're coming with you silly!" Rangiku said and before I could get away she stared suffocating me with one of her hugs.

I pushed her of and Byakuya started explaining "The Head Captain wished for your protection that is why Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto are here, along with this Miroku fellow. But Head Captain has sensed something odd within Karakura town and has sent me and the rest of them to inspect it."

"Oh alright. Thanks for explaining it Byakuya." I smiled sweetly at him. He reminded me so much of Sesshomaru it was fun to play with him, knowing he wouldn't kill me in an instant. Unlike Sesshomaru who would love to kill me if he could.

'That's right Miko your life is of no interest to me.' Sesshomaru said to me. I felt the now familiar pull that meant Sesshomaru was coming out. He has been coming out a lot lately in the past week, but for some reason never in front of people. Not even if I asked him to, I had wanted to introduce him to Yuki but he had stubbornly stayed in his sword.

When he appeared the immediately tried to kill me, like he does almost every time that he comes out. And once again he was stopped by the unknown source. He gave an almost inaudible sigh. Everybody was now on alert with this unknown man who had just tried to kill me. Sesshomaru had come out once in front of somebody else and that was Old Man Yama the day after I had woken up. It was then that he had told me about the Zanpakuto rebellion.

"Who are you? State your business." Byakuya told him.

Sesshomaru turned his icy glare at me and turned it on him "Watch your tone soul reaper. I do not answer to you or anyone, know your place." Sesshomaru almost growled at him. Then he turned back to me "Where are we headed Miko."

In the past week knowing that he can't kill me, I had gotten bolder talking to him. "Why do you care demon?" I had quickly found out that he hates being called demon. So I told him I would keep calling him demon until he started calling me Kagome. Sesshomaru's glare got even icier if that is even possible.

I turned and focused on Byakuya "I will answer your question, please ignore my ill-mannered and bad tempered companion here. This here is Sesshomaru and he is unfortunately my Zanpakuto. But as to what his business here is, that is actually a very good question. He usually doesn't come out in front of people as he is not a people person."

"What I do is of no concern to you Miko, now answer my question for I will not ask again." Sesshomaru told me in his mightier than you attitude.

But I successfully ignored him "I've talked to Old Man Yama about this and apparently my Zanpakuto is acting like yours did during the Zanpakuto rebellion, only he is incapable of hurting me. The thing is while I do know his name, he absolutely refuses to tell me his release name."

"Miko answer me NOW!" Sesshomaru bellowed at me.

"Gosh Sesshomaru no need to get so loud or lose your temper." I said smiling at him sweetly "To answer your question since you asked me So nicely, we are going to the world of the living. You know how I always said I was from a different time?" I asked Sesshomaru, not caring that Byakuya was getting a hint for the 'game'. Sesshomaru nodded his head once and I took that as permission to continue "Well when we get there it will be the time that I came from. But I do have to tell you, demons no longer exist anymore. The closest thing to them are the hollows which is what I now fight instead of demons."

"I am tired of looking at you." With that he disappeared back into my Zanpakuto. I let out a sigh. When he says that he is tired of something and disappears I have learned that that just means that he is thinking over what he has learned.

Renji came up over by me "You mean your Zanpakuto can materialize at any time, without you knowing your Shikai? That is insane Kagome." He suddenly gave a shudder "Your Zanpakuto is even scarier than Hisagi's was. Why did he try to kill you?"

I hung my head, suddenly very tired "He does that every time he comes out. I think that he thinks if he kills me he will be free of the sword."

Suddenly Renji started "Wait a minute, you said his name was Sesshomaru? Why does that sound so familiar?" He gave me an almost frightened look.

I gave him a sad smile "Just think about the story I told you, Sesshomaru was in it. Apparently after I left he disappeared and became my Zanpakuto." I shivered at the thought of being stuck with Sesshomaru for the rest of my life.

That is when I struck Shiro "Wait a minute, you mean that Sesshomaru demon lord of the west, the demon that tried to kill you the first time you met became your Zanpakuto? How is that even possible that a person that was alive became a Zanpakuto, and why him for you? Didn't you two have a falling out in the end?"

I sighed "Yeah, after he finished training me something changed. He had actually started to respect me then the day after he decided I was trained enough to not be a burden to everybody he sent me away. Then the next time he saw me it seemed like he was pissed at me for something. The thing was I was traveling with Inuyasha again, but he attacked me instead of Inuyasha like usual. He actually almost killed me before he just left as suddenly as he showed up. That is still a mystery to me, as you can see he doesn't like me very much and doesn't answer my questions."

There was a brief minute of thoughtful silence when Rukia broke the silence "Well we should get going shouldn't we!" Rukia said chipperly.

I nodded at her excited, I couldn't wait until I got to go back to the world of the living. We all turned as one and entered the Senkaimon together, hell butterflies surrounding us.

**Please Review!**

**I want to thank numero cero espada and multiple guests for reviewing!**

**I also want to thank; Daughter of the Black, Dusk Spark, EternalSouls, Foxluna, Luigi 1893830, Maniac T. Magee, MrKipling22, Ririchiyo Alice Namikaze, TLac, lelaiedagger, and varisara for following my story.**

**Lastly is want to thank; Meliara422, Ririchiyo Alice Namikaze, ShadowFoxDemon, chivini, numero cero espada, varisara, wilkinsbecca, and wolfblood00 for making my story a favorite of yours. **

**I will update as soon as I have the next chapter written, see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Everybody ready for the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Oh by the way I don't own anything **

When we stepped out it was nothing like I thought it would be. Just to annoy me Sesshomaru came out again.

"This is what your time looks like? It is not as you described it." He mocked me.

"No! This is different." I said as I looked around. It looked like we were in the middle of a desert. Suddenly there was a man I had never met right in front of me. I "eeped" and jumped back. To my surprise Sesshomaru jumped in front of me, sword drawn and pointed at the man in green. The man in green stopped his approach immediately putting his hands up in an 'I'm not an enemy' kinda way.

With the way everyone either looked bored or exited (Ikkaku) I figured this guy was an ally and it would be a pretty bad idea if I let Sesshomaru kill him. So I walked up to Sesshomaru and put my hand on his arm "Hey Sesshomaru, I'm pretty sure he's an ally. Don't kill him alright, he only startled me." Sesshomaru made a slight noise, but put his sword away. It was then that I realized that he still had both of his swords; the Tenseiga and the Bakusaiga. Oh well, those are thoughts for another time. I turned to the man in green "Hi, sorry about that. He's not a big people person and he's got a bit of a temper. My name is Kagome Higurashi, pleased to meet you Mr…."

"Ah my name is Kisuke Urahara. So you are the girl that the grouchy Head Captain adopted huh?" Kisuke gave me a quick look over. "You don't look like much, but looks can often be deceiving."

I really didn't know if that was a compliment or insult. I saw Sesshomaru glaring at Kisuke, obviously taking that comment as an insult, so I knew I needed to defuse this and quick. I just looked at him, smiled, and said "I have been told that a lot. I have also been told I am full of surprises."

Kisuke laughed then said "Well that's good, at least you have a back bone. I think I'm going to like you." His hand hit my back in a 'friendly' fashion and I stumbled forward. I heard Sesshomaru growl so I decided to humor him, I slowly walked away from Kisuke and towards Sesshomaru.

When I got to Sesshomaru he seemed to visibly relax. I decided to tease him a bit, mainly to take the attention off of Kisuke and onto me "You know for someone who wants to kill me you seem pretty protective of me." He glared at me and I smiled at him. Then he disappeared into my sword, obviously tired of talking to me. I laughed a bit then shunpoed over to Shiro, throwing my arms around him. "Oh, Shiro where are we?" I asked in fake desperation.

Shiro sighed knowing I wasn't letting go until I wanted to. Or until Rangiku decided she wanted in as well. "We are in Kisuke's basement. It is the easiest place to come out of." Shiro turned to Kisuke "Kisuke she needs a Gigai."

Kisuke smiled at me then took my arm and started dragging me away "This way my dear, and you will soon be able to be seen by others."

Getting into a Gigai is slightly harder than I had originally thought, but once I got it on I found it easy to maneuver in. To my utter joy I found that if I am in a Gigai Sesshomaru couldn't come out, unless I helped him.

We talked to Kisuke for a while before everyone split up. Ikkaku and Yumichika were heading to Ichigo's friend's house. Rukia was going to Ichigo's house. Who knows where Byakuya went, probably went looking for the strange spiritual pressure. Renji started arguing to the other red headed boy, Ginta, about being a freeloader. Miroku was getting drunk with Kisuke. And Rangiku and I managed to convince Shiro to go shopping with us. We were having the time of our lives, well me and Rangiku were. I felt like I was alive again shopping like a normal high-schooler. Rangiku loved trying on all the new things. Shiro, well he looked bored, but I knew he was just happy to spend time with me.

I was talking to Rangiku, Shiro was following right behind us, when I suddenly stopped. Neither of them expected me to stop so Rangiku walked a few more steps before stopping and looking at me questionably. Shiro on the other hand walked right into my back, which in turn knocked me out of the shock I was in. I knew he was supposed to be alive, but what were the odds that I would see him so soon? I vaguely heard Shiro asking me if I was alright, Rangiku was also trying to get my attention. All I could do though was look at the man standing not even 20 feet in front of me. I slowly and quietly whispered "Inuyasha." Shiro knowing who that was looked at me with concern. The person I was talking to stopped walking the moment he heard his name. In what seemed slow motion Inuyasha turned towards the source of his name, me. He looked at me, his eyes going wide in shock. The next thing I knew he was right in front of me. He put his hands on my shoulders then pulled me into a hug burying his head into my neck. "Kagome? I thought you were dead." Inuyasha pulled back and looked me over.

"Oh um…" I looked at Shiro, not knowing what to do. It's not like I could explain my situation. Miroku had told me he had seen Inuyasha, but he made sure Inuyasha hadn't seen him. Inuyasha's not supposed to know anything about to soul society or hollows. Miroku had a theory that hollows stayed away from Inuyasha and other demons because they knew they could kill them and their souls weren't tasty. It was then that I felt Sesshomaru trying to get out, harder than ever before. I tried to keep him in, but he seemed extremely determined. Sesshomaru appeared behind Inuyasha, sword already drawn and going for his head. Unfortunately Inuyasha neither had his sword with him and he couldn't use his powers in public. I wasn't even sure if Inuyasha could see Sesshomaru right now. I sighed at the inevitable and popped the soul candy that Kisuke had given me into my mouth. I ejected from the Gigai who suddenly attacked Shiro in a ferocious hug yelling "Shiro-chan!" I looked at my Gigai in shock for a moment remembering Kisuke saying that they had personalities of their own. I rolled my eyes at the personality I had gotten. Not knowing if Inuyasha could see soul reapers, if he couldn't I just turned super weird.

I shunpoed behind Inuyasha and blocked the attack. Knowing nobody could see us I shouted at him "How did you even get out? You couldn't get out earlier when you tried."

He answered me in a bored tone "Well this time I was determined to lob his head off." I deadpanned, only Sesshomaru could make a nasty phrase like that sound noble.

"Would you just get into the sword?" I looked over at my Gigai "My Gigai is acting really weird, like a hyper six year old." Even Sesshomaru stopped to look at my Gigai. It had stolen Shiro's scarf, he was trying to get it back. My Gigai was running around Rangiku in circles and Rangiku was laughing at Shiro's attitude.

"I am tired of that damned sword." He answered me.

I was about to answer him, convince him to go back in the sword when a hollow appeared. The first thing it did was hit Shiro, Rangiku, and my Gigai out of the way. The three of them went flying into the side of the building. Rangiku was unconscious while Shiro lost his soul candy. Everyone else was way too far away to get here in time. I cursed, but turned to Sesshomaru. Yelling at him "Sesshomaru get in the damn sword!" I glared at him until he sighed. As soon as he touched the sword he disappeared into it. "You know, now would be a great time to tell me your release phrase." Sesshomaru stayed silent in my mind "Dammit Sesshomaru, this hollow is really big and I'm not sure if I can kill it by myself!" the hollow turned to me laughing.

"Oh your soul looks delicious. I haven't eaten a soul reaper in a long time." The hollow hissed at me. I wasn't lying, this hollow was a big one. It looked like a giant snake, but with arms, and it looked hungry. I looked around seeing all of the innocent civilians and cursed again. "You're at a disadvantage soul reaper, look at all these lovely souls around me. You can't go all out, you don't want to hurt somebody now do you?" he laughed at me. I quickly thought of a strategy.

"You look like a fast hollow, plus you seem smarter than the average hollow. You took out my friends before coming after me."

"Your soul seems tastier than those other soul reapers. Your presence drew me here." the hollow explained. I knew that the jewel would draw the hollows in. Then I realized when I was in my Gigai they couldn't sense the jewel, I now love Gigais even more than before. Crap I really was in a tough spot though. Shiro was standing guard over Rangiku and my still dazed Gigai. Inuyasha looked shocked about something, I couldn't tell what though. I couldn't tell if he could see the hollow or if he was just shocked that the three of them had gone flying into the side of the building for no reason. All I knew was I had to get this hollow away from so many people.

"Let's see who is faster shall we hollow?" with that I shunpoed up and started running on air. I wanted to get him up to the rooftops where there were no people. Thankfully the hollow gave chase. As soon as I got high enough I turned around and shot a Kido at the hollow to weaken it before I went in for the kill. "Hado number 33, Sokatsui!" white lightning erupted from my hand and it expanded, a bright blinding light hit the hollow dead on. Before he could get his bearings I pulled Sesshomaru out and went after the hollow's mask. Before I could hit him though its tail whipped out and hit me. I hit the ground hard, but I've had harder with Kenny and the training he thinks I need to go though. I got out of the crater I had made with my body. "Owwww." I groaned as I crawled out. Shiro was by me in a second, now in his soul reaper form.

"Are you alright Kagome?" He asked me worriedly.

I groaned but got up nodding. "Yeah, Kenny's put me through much worse than that. Compared to Kenny this hollow is a butterfly."

"Stand back I'll handle this. He has officially made me mad. How dare he hurt my sister!" he turned towards the hollow, sword pointed at it. "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Shiro's sword transformed into an ice dragon and killed the hollow in one blow.

I walked back over to my Gigai; along with Shiro, holding my side slightly. It was then that Rangiku woke up. She saw me holding my side and rushed over to me. "Oh goodness Kagome are you okay?" she asked me.

I realized it looked like Rangiku was talking to thin air. I sighed and maneuvered myself back into my Gigai. It took me a little bit because of the pain in my side but I finally got in it, catching the soul candy and putting it in my pocket. I sighed only for my ribs to hurt. "Yeah I'm fine, my rib may be cracked though. I'll be fine, I'll just get Tessai to heal it."

Rangiku squealed then grabbed my arm. "Does that mean you can keep shopping?" she asked hopefully.

"No! She is going to get healed. Your stupid shopping can wait till later." Shiro yelled at her.

"Oh, but Captain! Today is our only off day! After today we start our mission."

"Somehow I think you'll manage." Shiro sighed into his hand.

I put my hand on his arm "Shiro really I'm fine. I'll humor Rangiku or I'll never hear the end of it."

It was then that I remembered Inuyasha. I flinched and turned to him, how do I ask if he saw everything? Inuyasha still had a shocked expression on his face, but it was Inuyasha who spoke first. "What the hell was all that?"

I tried to play innocent "What do you mean?" I tried to put on my angel face, but Inuyasha knew me better than that.

"What do you mean what do you mean? What the hell was that giant snake thing? How are you here if you are dead? How did you split into two people? Why is Sesshomaru who went missing hundreds of years ago in your sword? And what in the world happened to this kid's sword?"

I scratched the back of my head laughing slightly "You saw all of that then huh?" well I guess that answers my question.

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?"

"Well most people can't see us or the hollows. Well they can't see the me dressed in black, this one they can see. It's kinda complicated."

"What in the world is wrong with this town?" Shiro exclaimed "Why can so many people see us?! I blame Kurosaki."

"That's Ichigo's last name right? The one Rukia is staying with. Isn't he the substitute soul reaper?"

"Yes. Kagome lets go back to Kisuke's. Bring your friend as well, we'll figure out what to do there. Rangiku I don't care what you do, keep shopping if you want, just get back to Orihime's by morning. Sober Rangiku." He added the last bit as insurance knowing Rangiku and her addiction to booze.

"Ah, but Captain I wanted to go out drinking tonight."

"Sober!" he yelled over his shoulder. He had my wrist in his grasp and was dragging me along, probably wanting me to get healed as quickly as possible. I laughed at the familiar banter and grabbed Inuyasha's arm before Shiro dragged me too far.

A little while later we made it back to Kisuke's. Ginta and Ururu were outside sweeping, well Ururu was sweeping, Ginta was picking on Ururu. I walked over to him and punched him on the head as hard as I could. He went lurching forward grabbing his head. He spun around to see who hit him. When he saw it was me he backed down a bit, I had only known him for a few hours, but I had already made it clear that I didn't like him picking on Ururu. "Oi, what do you want? Here to pick up the freeloader? Or maybe the other guy, he's about as bad as the freeloader. Actually he might be worse because he's getting drunk with the boss."

I sighed then walked in the door. Ginta already yelling at Ururu. Will that kid never learn? I walked in to see Kisuke and Miroku completely drunk on the floor. Suddenly Inuyasha barked out "Miroku? What the hell?!" I decided to ignore him, shaking my head at the two drunk on the floor I yelled out "Hey Tessai you here?" I figured that him finding me was easier than me finding him.

He walked in with a tray of tea "Ah, your back already? I will have to make more tea."

"Thank you, but we don't need any tea. I do have a favor to ask though. We ran into a hollow and it got the best of me. Do you think you could heal me, I think I cracked a rib or two." I asked him.

"Oh that is no trouble at all, happy to help." His hands started to glow green and within minutes I was as good as new. I have great healing powers, but I can never heal myself, which is super annoying.

"Thank you!" then I turned to Kisuke, Miroku, and Shiro who was getting mad at Inuyasha's and Miroku's banter. Before Shiro decided to kill somebody I threw my arms around him in a hug "Look Shiro I'm all better! Do you think we should call Old Man Yama?" Shiro instantly calmed down.

That is until Miroku decided to screw up my efforts "Yeah Shiro, you shouldn't get so mad so easily." Miroku drunkenly mumbled.

Having already let go of Shiro, the moment that he had called down, I face palmed. Way to go Miroku. I diffuse the situation then you add fuel to the fire. I just walked over to the wall and sat down sighing. Inuyasha came over and sat down by me.

"What is going on Kagome? How is Miroku here? And you still didn't answer my other questions." He asked me.

I just shook my head "We'll explain later, after Shiro's temper tantrum. Sometimes they last for a while." I told him.

Shiro started to glow "Damn you Miroku how many times do I have to tell you? It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" Shiro and Miroku were arguing back and forth for about five minutes already when suddenly a hell butterfly was fluttering in front of my face. I didn't think that they came here, oh well. I held out my hand and it landed on my finger. I saw Inuyasha looking at the butterfly weird. Then I heard Old Man Yama's voice in my head.

"Kagome this is your own personal hell butterfly, take good care of it. I'll be on conference in 20 minutes with Urahara's communication device. Byakuya encountered the odd spiritual pressure."

"Alright." I said out loud. Inuyasha now looked at me weird instead of the butterfly, but I ignored him. I stopped Shiro mid rant "Hey everyone, Old Man Yama's on in twenty." Everyone stopped fighting instantly and Kisuke seemed to sober up. I turned to my hell butterfly "Can you go gather everyone up please?" the butterfly took off to get everyone together. 19 minutes later everyone was back along with some other people I didn't know. There was no time for introductions now though. Byakuya was giving Inuyasha odd looks though. We went into a back room and Old Man Yama came up on the screen.

"He's ancient!" Inuyasha whispered to me.

"You have no idea." I whispered back then went to address the Old Man. "I haven't even been gone a day Old Man, miss me already?" I smirked at him.

Byakuya gave a slight sigh at my informal behavior. He gave a slight bow and said "Head Captain Yamamoto, I have sighted the strange spiritual pressure, but it got away. Disappeared right in front of me. All I saw before he disappeared was a flash of white. To be honest the spiritual pressure was similar to Kagome's silver haired friend here." Byakuya gave us a look.

It was then that the Head Captain noticed Inuyasha "Who is this Kagome?"

"Sorry Captain. This is a friend from the past, Inuyasha." The Head Captain's eyes widened slightly.

"Ah, nice to meet you dog demon. I have heard a lot about you from Kagome. I must thank you for watching over my daughter in the past." He turned back to me "If it is indeed a case of demons reappearing I am glad that you are there to take care of it. Miroku you are of course to help her, is that understood?" Miroku nodded at him solemnly "Alright everyone, all of you take care of this problem as soon as possible."

We all bowed to him saying "Yes Head Captain." Then the screen went black.

I turned to Miroku "Just like old times huh?" I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

Then Inuyasha spoke up "That old guy's your dad?"

"He adopted me stupid."

"But your family is still alive."

"Yeah, but I'm not!" I yelled at him. It was the first time since we met each other today that he got confirmation that I was dead.

Inuyasha looked hurt and confused for a moment before he quietly said "How is that even possible?" then he started to yell at me. A whole bunch of annoying and pointless things. It was then that I happened to notice something under his shirt and around his neck.

I smiled sweetly at him "Oh Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shut up instantly and flinched, I could almost imagine his ears going flat to his head. But unfortunately I couldn't see them because he had a spell hiding them. "You wouldn't." he told me his hand going up to the necklace.

"Let's see if it still works shall we?"

"Kagome don't! I'm sorry alright. There I apologized, just don't' do it." There was desperation in his voice.

I just smiled at him then said "Inuyasha sit boy!" A second later he face-planted onto the floor. I laughed and started clapping my hands. "It still works, look Miroku! The subjugation beads still work!"

It was then that Renji spoke up. "Kagome what exactly did you do to him?"

I remembered that I had once wanted to give him a set as well and I chuckled a bit. "Damn you wench." Inuyasha growled into the floor.

"Inuyasha come here for a second would you?" probably not wanting to get sat again he came over. I pointed to the bead set around his neck. "It's because of these Renji. They're called subjugation beads. My old friend Kaede gave them to me when Inuyasha was trying to kill me."

"Grandma made those?" Shiro asked me with interest in his eyes.

"Yes she did. I have a set command word which is sit." Inuyasha crashed to the floor. "Oh, sorry Inuyasha! I sooo did not mean to do that. I was just explaining, sorry." Inuyasha just decided to stay on the floor. "Anyway whenever I say the command word he gets to kiss the ground. Which came in handy a lot because he got on my nerves a lot back then. It only works when I say it too. I am also the only one who can take it off." I stopped and though about it, then turned to Miroku "Shouldn't it have broken apart when I died?"

"It should have yes, but _That _should have also disappeared with your death. It is still here along with Inuyasha's subjugation beads, things are not like they should be." Miroku said cryptically.

"That? It? What the hell you talkin about monk? Stop talking in riddles and spit it out." Inuyasha barked at Miroku.

Miroku gave him and 'are you serious' look, but I just sighed saying "Inuyasha just sit." The necklace glowed then Inuyasha hit the ground, groaning.

I suddenly felt something land on my shoulder. I looked over to see Kirara. "Kirara! Oh I missed you little kitty." I picked her off my shoulder and hugged her tight.

"What kind of cat is that? It has three tails." Ikkaku said.

"It is simply beautiful!" Yumichika stated with a hair flip.

Kisuke started to approach me "I have never seen a cat with three tails before."

"Yeah you probably wouldn't, she's a demon cat and very rare at that." Kirara gave a little mew and nuzzled her head into mine. "But the last time I saw her she only had two tails." I turned to Inuyasha "When did she get a third tail?"

"About 100 years back. Turns out she can evolve. Show her Kirara." Kirara jumped onto the floor and burst into flames like usual, but instead of a sabretooth cat there was a small human child. She had a white dress on with a black bracelet on each arm and leg. She wasn't wearing any shoes though. Her eyes were redish brown and were slightly cat like. She had golden hair with black highlights in it. She rushed over to me and gave me a hug.

"Ki…Kirara?"

She smiled up at me and nodded. "Yup! When we gain our third tail we get a human form and the ability to speak. I've been waiting so long to give you a hug Kagome. There is something that I've always wanted to tell you." She took a step back and put her hands behind her back. She was rocking back and forth on her toes looking a bit nervous. "Kagome I … I love you!" she smiled big at me.

A smile burst out on my face and I squealed at her and wrapped her in a big hug. "Oh Kirara I love you too!"

"Sango told me before she died that she wanted me to go to you when we were reunited. So up until now I was traveling with Inuyasha or Shippo, waiting for you to come along. But to be honest with you I am very tired of traveling with boys." Kirara said with a straight face.

I burst out laughing and Inuyasha huffed at her comment. "Well Kirara you are more than welcome to stay with me." Kirara smiled at me and kept hugging my leg, not wanting to let go. I looked over at Byakuya "So what are we going to do now?"

"Tomorrow you get enrolled in school along with everyone else, while I go in search of the odd spiritual pressure."

"School?! Why in the world to I need to go to school?" I exclaimed.

"Oh that's just to keep up appearances in the mortal world Kagome, it's not too bad really." Rukia said chipperly.

"I know from experience that school absolutely sucks, I hate school." I said sulkily.

"Anyway sleep well tonight, for tomorrow you start your first mission."

I knew he was being all formal right now, but I couldn't, I just couldn't "Alright sounds good I guess, thanks Byakuya." I smiled at him as he glared at me. He hated being called by his first name, being the leader of a noble clan and all that.

Rukia jumped in front of me. "Hey Kagome I need to introduce you to the protectors of Karakura town. This was one of the main reasons Head Captain Yamamoto wanted you to come here for your first mission. He wanted you to meet Ichigo." She pulled me over to who I assumed were Ichigo and his group, Kirara two steps behind me. "Kagome this is Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado but everyone just calls him Chad, Orihime Inoue, and Uryu Ishida. Everyone this is Kagome Higurashi. She's only been a soul reaper for two years and that's counting the academy. As you probably heard the Head Captain adopted her. Plus she is in my squad." She said the last part with pride.

I pushed her gently on the shoulder "Gosh Rukia, no need to advertise me." I was actually embarrassed. I turned to Ichigo and his group "Hi, like Rukia said my name is Kagome. Nice to meet you all, I am looking forward to working with you."

The one with the glasses, I think his name was Uryu, came up to me. He got right in my face and pushed up his glasses "You are different from other soul reapers, why?"

"Oh, well, um… Maybe because I only died almost three years ago now? I'm not really sure what you mean, but maybe that's the reason."

"That is not it, your aura is way too pure for a dead person."

"Oh that is because when I was alive I was…"

"Your still one now Lady Kagome." Miroku interrupted me.

"Well yes alright I was and am a Miko. That is a priestess with very strong and pure spiritual pressure. I carried those with me to death, but that is because of _That_ stupid thing." I told Uryu.

"What thing?" he asked me. Gosh why was this guy giving me the third degree?

"I really can't tell you, sorry. Too many people know about it already, and I don't need the wrong people hearing about it."

The orange headed girl came to my rescue, Orihime I think her name was "It's very nice to meet you Kagome!" Chad just nodded his head at me and grunted, I could tell he didn't really talk much.

Ichigo held up a hand to me and gave a little wave "Hey" He said.

It was then that something really important came to me. I turned to ask Byakuya, but he was gone already. I hadn't even heard him leave. I sighed then turned to ask Rukia. "Um, where am I going to stay and sleep for the next month?"

Rukia who had been talking to Ichigo stopped and flinched "Oh, I hadn't really thought of that. All of us already have our usual places where we stay, I spaced out that this is your first time here."

"You can stay with me and Rangiku." Orihime said excitedly.

Stars instantly appeared in Rangiku's eyes. She clung to me in a second. "Yes Kagome stay with us. We can stay up talking late every night, and have drinking parties." It was in that moment I remembered that Rangiku was playing the game of my life. I also don't think I could handle a month of Rangiku.

"That's alright Orihime, thanks for the offer though. I don't want to intrude." In the back of my mind I put away to ask Old Man Yama to buy an apartment building for the soul reapers that come here.

Orihime looked sad for a moment but chippered up fast "Probably for the best, my house it kinda small."

I also saw the same idea that Rangiku had popping up in the minds of Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rukia. Ikkaku and Yumichika were playing spies for Kenny, I shivered at the thought. So I said something quick to nip this new idea in the bud. "Well I am not staying with anybody playing the game. So that means I am not staying with the squad 11 idiots. Also not staying with Rukia because she is playing and I don't want to force my way into Ichigo's house like she did. It sounds like there are enough people staying there now. I'm not staying here either, because Renji and Miroku are already staying here and I don't feel like staying with a bunch of drunk and perverted men. I'm pretty sure both Shiro and Byakuya stay on rooftops, which I am not doing I have had enough of sleeping outside for a lifetime." I finished my rant ending in desperation because I realized that I had effectively counted out all of my options. "Where am I going to stay!" I yelled out.

Sesshomaru chose that moment to come out, it seems like since he got out the first time he could now exit at any time darn, "Miko…"

I interrupted him "Yes demon? What do you want?"

He growled at me but continued "We are not staying outside at a time like this. Find somewhere to stay." He ordered me.

"What do you think I am trying to do?" I yelled at him.

Strangely it was Inuyasha who saved me. "Well I guess you can stay with me if you want. I have a guest bedroom and all." Inuyasha said, scratching the back of his head, looking embarrassed.

"OH Thank You! Thank you!" I told him and gave him a big hug.

"Yeah no problem." Inuyasha said. Once my sleeping arrangement was figured out we all went our separate ways. Kirara was helping me carry my things I had gotten during my shopping trip with Rangiku. I didn't have too too much, but I had asked Shiro to help me carry it was well because I'm sure he wants so know where I am staying. So I gave him an option where he wouldn't have to follow me like a stalker all the way to Inuyasha's. He seemed happy that I gave him a way to follow me so all of us; Inuyasha, Kirara, Shiro, my hell butterfly, me, and Sesshomaru inside my sword went on our way to Inuyasha's house.

**There you go, how was that chapter? Hope you all enjoyed it PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Inuyasha's POV – special!**

**Just to let everyone know, most of this story is part of the last chapter, but in Inuyasha's POV. Kinda a behind the scenes view at what Inuyasha thinks about all the changes in Kagome's life. Please don't just pass this chapter over. The dialogue is the same, but a lot is different. Please give it a chance. **

I had just moved to this town a couple months ago, but it is starting to feel like home. I like how the air feels, less pollutant then most places in japan. I was shopping for food for me and Kirara when I heard my name called "Inuyasha" I would recognize that voice anywhere, but how is it possible? She is supposed to be dead. I stopped dead in my tracks and slowly turned towards the person who had called my name. the moment I saw her my eyes went wide with shock.

I ran towards her, using my demon speed, to get to her as quickly as I possibly could. I put my hands on her shoulders just to make sure she was real. Then when my hands touched her I pulled her into a hug and I didn't want to let go. I buried my head into her shoulder smelling her scent that I have missed for so long. "Kagome? I thought you were dead." I finally pulled back and looked her over to see how she was. To my surprise she looked the same as the day she disappeared. She should look older by now.

"Oh um…" she stuttered looking at the short white haired kid that was with her. Who were these two people? Suddenly I felt someone, a demon, appear behind me. I was in a predicament because I couldn't just fight in public like this anymore. I saw Kagome sigh then pop a small green pill in her mouth, then suddenly there were two Kagome's. The one that had been in front of me and another one that had come out of the other one this one dressed in black. The one dressed in black seemed to be the real one though, she smelled more like Kagome then the other one. That first one launched itself at the short kid yelling "Shiro-chan!" the Kagome in black was looking at the other one in shock before she disappeared in front of me. I spun around to see the clashing swords with Sesshomaru. What the hell? How is Sesshomaru here? Suddenly she yelled at him "How did you even get out? You couldn't get out earlier when you tried." What did he get out of?

What surprised me was none of the many people on the street stopped to look at the shouting girl. What was going on? "Well this time I was determined to lob his head off." Sesshomaru said tiredly.

"Would you just get into the sword?" Kagome looked over at the three left behind "My Gigai is acting weird. Like a hyper six year old." She wasn't wrong. What Kagome had called a Gigai had stolen the kid's scarf and was running around the taller orange haired lady. The kid was trying to get his scarf back and the lady was laughing hysterically.

Sesshomaru brought me back to Kagome's conversation "I tire of that damned sword."

Suddenly I smelt something I had never smelt before. I turned around to see a giant snake with arms, it also had a huge white mask on its face. It hit the kid, woman, and Gigai. They went flying into a side of a building. The woman was out cold, the Gigai was extremely dazed I could practically see the stars dancing around its head, and the boy was looking around frantically for something. There was a giant monster in the middle of the street yet nobody was panicking, what did Kagome get herself into this time? Nobody even seemed to be looking at the monster.

Kagome spun and started yelling at Sesshomaru "Sesshomaru get in the damn sword!" wow Kagome doesn't swear all that often. She was glaring at Sesshomaru until he sighed. He walked over to her and touched the sword she was holding. Another thought, when did she get a sword? When Sesshomaru touched the sword he disappeared to what seemed inside the sword, what the hell? Then she started talking to her sword "You know, now would be a great time to tell me your release phrase." She stayed quiet for a bit then bit out "Dammit Sesshomaru, this hollow is really big and I'm not sure if I can kill it by myself!" the hollow turned to Kagome and started laughing.

"Oh your soul looks delicious. I haven't eaten a soul reaper in a long time." The hollow hissed at Kagome. She started looking around at all of the people around us "You're at a disadvantage soul reaper, look at all these lovely souls around me. You can't go all out, you don't want to hurt somebody now do you?" he laughed at Kagome. Soul reaper, what is a soul reaper and why is the hollow calling Kagome one?

"You look like a fast hollow, plus you seem smarter than the average hollow. You took out my friends before coming after me." Kagome baited the hollow.

"Your soul seems tastier than those other soul reapers. Your presence drew me here." the hollow explained to Kagome.

I was looking at the entire scene in shock. Kagome standing off against the monster by herself, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to help her for some reason. The little boy was protecting the other two while still looking for something.

"Let's see who is faster shall we hollow?" suddenly Kagome burst upwards and started running on air. How in the world is she doing that. As soon as she got above the rooftops she spun on the hollow and held her hand out to it. She shouted "Hado number 33, Sokatsui!" then a lightning that expanded into a huge blinding light, it seemed to come right out of her hand. Where did Kagome learn all of these things? The light hit the hollow and Kagome rushed in only for the hollow to hit her with its tail. She sailed down and hit the street hard, so hard she created a crater. I couldn't make my body move to help her even though I wanted to. She crawled out of the crater moaning "Owwww." Suddenly the boy was next to Kagome, also dressed in the same black outfit, only he had like a long white vest/cape thing over his.

"Are you alright Kagome?" He asked her worriedly.

She got up groaning but nodded "Yeah, Kenny's put me though much worse than that. Compared to Kenny this hollow is a butterfly." I don't think I want to meet this Kenny is he makes this monster seem really weak.

"Stand back I'll handle this. He has officially made me mad. How dare he hurt my sister!" he turned towards the hollow, sword pointed at it. "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" The boy's sword transformed into an ice dragon and killed the hollow in one blow. Wait a minute sister? I've met Kagome's brother and this is not him, who are these people?

Kagome walked back to her Gigai and she was holding her side. She must have gotten hurt when the hollow hit her. The orange haired lady woke up, looked at Kagome, and then rushed over to her. "Oh goodness Kagome are you okay?" she asked Kagome.

I noticed that people were looking at the orange haired lady weirdly, why would that be? Then Kagome started to climb into the Gigai which was strangely weird to watch. The green pill popped out of her mouth, she caught it and put it in her pocket. She sighed but flinched a bit at what I assume was the pain. She turned to the orange haired woman and said "Yeah I'm fine, my rib may be cracked though. I'll be fine, I'll just get Tessai to heal it." Who is Tessai?

The orange head squealed grabbing onto Kagome's arm. "Does that mean you can keep shopping?" is this woman insane? Kagome is injured and she needs to take it easy, not go shopping.

"No! She is going to get healed. Your stupid shopping can wait till later." The kid yelled at her. Thank you kid, finally some common sense.

"Somehow I think you'll manage." The kid sighed into his hand. Poor kid I have a feeling she is like that a lot.

Kagome put her hand on the kid's arm "Shiro really I'm fine. I'll humor Rangiku or I'll never hear the end of it." Sometimes Kagome really is way too nice. Suddenly she flinched and turned towards me with a bunch of emotions going over her face.

I decided I couldn't wait anymore. "What the hell was all of that?"

Kagome said with an innocent tone "What do you mean?"

I knew her well enough that she was trying to hide something so I just yelled at her losing my temper momentarily "What do you mean what do you mean? What the hell was that giant snake thing? How are you here if you are dead? How did you split into two people? Why is Sesshomaru who went missing hundreds of years ago in your sword? And what in the world happened to this kid's sword?"

Kagome scratched the back of her head and laughed "You saw all of that then huh?"

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?" but in the back of my mind I realized that none of the other dozen or more people on the street hadn't freaked out at all.

"Well most people can't see us or the hollows. Well they can't see the me dressed in black, this one they can see. It's kinda complicated." She was rambling, but was interrupted by the kid.

"What in the world is wrong with this town? Why can so many people see us?! I blame Kurosaki."

"That's Ichigo's last name right? The one Rukia is staying with. Isn't he the substitute soul reaper?" Kagome asked the kid.

"Yes." He sighed "Kagome lets go back to Kisuke's. Bring your friend as well, we'll figure out what to do there. Rangiku I don't care what you do, keep shopping if you want, just get back to Orihime's by morning. Sober Rangiku." He added that last bit as what seemed like an order. She must drink a lot then.

"Ah, but Captain I wanted to go out drinking tonight." The orange haired whined confirming my thought. I winced a bit by how high pitched she was whining. How does this kid and Kagome put up with her? She is worse than Shippo ever was!

The kid grabbed Kagome's wrist and started pulling her away "Sober!" He yelled over his shoulder. Kagome laughed and grabbed my arm before she got too far away.

After a few minutes we got to an old creepy looking candy shop, what are we doing here? There were two kids outside and Kagome walked over to the boy and punched him in the head. Wow Kagome kinda got more violent since I last saw her. The kid went stumbling forward and spun to see who had hit him. When he saw Kagome he seemed to calm down a bit. "Oi, what do you want? Here to pick up the freeloader? Or maybe the other guy, he's about as bad as the freeloader. Actually he might be worse because he's getting drunk with the boss." Aren't these kids a bit too young to be working?

Kagome sighed and walked through the door. I was right behind her and what I saw shocked the hell out of me "Miroku? What the hell?!" Miroku was completely drunk with a blonde guy on the floor. Kagome ignored me, well everyone did.

She yelled out "Hey Tessai you here?" Then who I assume was Tessai walked out with a tray of tea. My first thought was holy god was this man big.

"Ah, your back already? I will have to make more tea."

"Thank you, but we don't need any tea. I do have a favor to ask though. We ran into a hollow and it got the best of me. Do you think you could heal me, I think I cracked a rib or two." Kagome said, how is she so calm with the pain? She had like no pain tolerance when I left her, and if I remember correctly for her that was only about three years ago.

"Oh that is no trouble at all, happy to help." His hands started to glow green which was kinda creepy. But in a few minutes I noticed Kagome was breathing easier. That's good. I started arguing with Miroku when he insulted me. I felt an angry aura behind me and just when I thought that person was going to snap I heard Kagome.

"Look Shiro I'm all better! Do you think we should call Old Man Yama?" I looked to see Kagome hugging the kid, who calmed down instantly. Kagome smiled and let go of the kid. They seem really close, and to be honest it kinda bothered me.

Suddenly Miroku drunkenly said "Yeah Shiro, you shouldn't get so mad so easily." Wow Miroku is an idiot, even I can tell that was the wrong thing and time to say.

The kid started to glow and then he yelled at Miroku "Damn you Miroku how many times do I have to tell you? It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!"

I came over and sat down by Kagome "What is going on Kagome? How is Miroku here? And you still haven't answered my other questions."

"We'll explain later, after Shiro's temper tantrum. Sometimes they last for a while." Kagome said while shaking her head. Then out of nowhere a black butterfly appeared in front of Kagome. It smelled really weird, almost like it was already dead. Kagome held out her hand and it landed on her finger. It seemed like she was listening to something when out of nowhere she said "Alright," I looked at her weird because she seemed to be talking to the butterfly. She turned to the other people in the room "Hey everyone, Old Man Yama's on in twenty." Everyone stopped talking at once, who is this Yama man? She looked back at the butterfly "Can you go gather everyone up please?" The butterfly took off at speeds I didn't know a butterfly could go.

People started showing up little by little, and they all were different from each other. It didn't seem like any of these people would normally hand out with the others. We went to a room in the back where a large T.V. type thing sat. It blinked on and an old guy appeared on the screen "He's ancient." I whispered to Kagome. He looked older than that hag Kaede ever did.

"You have no idea." She whispered back. What was that supposed to mean. She approached the screen and said "I haven't even been gone a day Old Man, miss me already?" the old man seemed to smile a bit at her, then turned to the other side of the room.

A tall man with long black hair approached Kagome and the screen, he bowed then said "Head Captain Yamamoto, I have sighted the strange spiritual pressure, but it got away. Disappeared right in front of me. All I saw before he disappeared was a flash of white. To be honest the spiritual pressure was similar to Kagome's silver haired friend here." He gave me a look that said he didn't trust me.

"Who is this Kagome?" The old man asked her.

"Sorry Captain. This is a friend from the past, Inuyasha." The old man's eyes widened in shock a bit before turning his gaze to me.

It seemed like he was looking right into me, it was creepy. "Ah, nice to meet you dog demon. I have heard a lot about you from Kagome. I must thank you for watching over my daughter in the past." What the hell? This ancient man is Kagome's dad! He turned to Kagome "If it is indeed a case of demons reappearing I am glad that you are there to take care of it. Miroku you are of course to help her, is that understood?" Miroku nodded, with none of his usual casual tone. "Alright everyone, all of you take care of this problem as soon as possible."

Everyone, including Kagome, bowed to the old man on the screen and said in unison "Yes Head Captain." Then the screen went black and everyone got out of their bows.

Kagome turned to Miroku "Just like old times huh?" Kagome smiled at him and he smiled at her, sharing a secret smile that nobody else in the room but me got.

Then I decided I needed to ask one question right now "That old guy's your dad?"

Kagome turned to me "He adopted me stupid."

"But your family is still alive." I argued back.

"Yeah, but I'm not!" Kagome yelled at me. I stopped dead for a moment. I instantly felt bad, that I hadn't been there to protect her. When I had seen her earlier today, since they had never found her body, I had thought that maybe her family had been wrong that one day I had come back from the past. I remembered it well now, I had felt the well surge with the magic it used to hold, two years to the day that it had closed. I ran to it and jumped through without a second thought. When I came out on the other side I ran into a young girl who screamed at me and ran into Kagome's house. Kagome's mom came out and when she saw me she burst into tears. The brat Sota came out, he had heard his mom's cries. When he saw me it was actually him who explained it to me. He introduced me to the young girl, Mika. This girl, the one that Kagome had died for, looked at me with the guiltiest eyes I had ever seen. She seemed so guilty that I couldn't even be mad at her, the purpose that Kagome was dead. So after I ate dinner with them I went back to the feudal era and told everyone that Kagome had died, we were all so very sad for such a long time. So when I saw her alive and well, it was one of those ignore the truth moments. Now with her confirming that she is indeed dead, to be honest it hit me like a ton of bricks. I was so confused that I just started yelling at her. I don't even know what I was saying, most likely a bunch of completely stupid things.

Suddenly Kagome smiled sweetly at me "Oh Inuyasha?" She sang at me. I knew that tone, that is the tone that she used to use when she was so mad at me I was about to be sat.

I flinched and instantly stopped yelling at her. My ears flattened to my head beneath the spell I had activated. "You wouldn't." I told her my had going to the beads that I still haven't been able to get off of my neck.

"Let's see if it still works shall we?"

"Kagome don't! I'm sorry alright. There I apologized, just don't' do it." I asked in a desperate voice, I haven't been sat in such a long time and I didn't really want to start that again.

Kagome smiled at me and I knew it was coming, because I had made her mad like an idiot "Inuyasha sit boy!" I felt the beads pull me down to the ground and I hit the ground with a thud. I heard Kagome start laughing and she was clapping her hands like a little kid. "It still works, look Miroku! The subjugation beads still work!" She seemed so happy that I could hardly be mad at her, I had missed that smile of hers.

A man with red haired shaped like a pineapple asked Kagome "Kagome what exactly did you do to him?" he seemed slightly scared at what she did.

Suddenly Kagome chuckled slightly, she was laughing at me. I growled into the floor since I had yet to get up "Damn you wench."

Kagome called to me, she was standing really close to that red head, I instantly didn't like him. He was way way too close to Kagome for my liking "Inuyasha come here for a second would you?" I got up and made my way to her, not wanting another sit so soon. "It's because of these Renji. They're called subjugation beads. My old friend Kaede gave them to me when Inuyasha was trying to kill me."

Kagome was explaining when the kid, who I learned his name was Toshiro, interrupted her "Grandma made those?" Wait a minute this kid knew Kaede and he called him grandma? What is with all these people?

"Yes she did. I have a set command word which is sit." I crashed to the floor, I just decided to stay down. "Oh, sorry Inuyasha! I sooo did not mean to do that. I was just explaining, sorry." Well at least she felt bad about it. "Anyway whenever I say the command word he gets to kiss the ground. Which came in handy a lot because he got on my nerves a lot back then. It only works when I say it too. I am also the only one who can take it off." She stopped and turned to Miroku "Shouldn't it have broken apart when I died?"

"It should have yes, but _That _should have also disappeared with your death. It is still here along with Inuyasha's subjugation beads, things are not like they should be." Miroku said cryptically.

Miroku was being really annoying why wouldn't he just say what he means, Kagome seemed to know what he was talking about, but nobody else did. I jumped up looking at him "That? It? What the hell you talkin about monk? Stop talking in riddles and spit it out." I barked out at Miroku.

Miroku gave me and 'are you serious' look, I couldn't help but feel stupid but I didn't know what he knew. Kagome sighed "Inuyasha just sit." I crashed down to the ground one more time groaning, I was already tired of this.

I smelled Kirara, she must have come looking for me when I didn't come back from shopping. She jumped up on Kagome's shoulder and Kagome freaked out when she saw her. "Kirara! Oh I missed you little kitty." She hugged Kirara close to her, Kirara loving every moment of it. I knew how much she had missed Kagome.

A tall bald man with red marks by his eyes spoke up "What kind of cat is that? It has three tails."

Another man with short black hair and colored feathers on his eyelashes and eyebrows, but only on one side said "It is simply beautiful!" He finished off with a hair flip. He seemed like a bit of a deva.

The blonde that Miroku had been drunk with approached Kagome "I have never seen a cat with three tails before." He was looking at Kirara like she was an experiment or something. **(If he thinks that Kisuke's reaction to Kirara is creepy, just wait till he sees Mayuri's lol) **

"Yeah you probably wouldn't, she's a demon cat and very rare at that. But the last time I saw her she only had two tails. When did she get a third tail?" she asked me.

"About 100 years back. Turns out she can evolve. Show her Kirara." I told Kirara because I knew just how much she wanted to show Kagome her new form. Kirara transformed into her child form and rushed to Kagome giving her a hug.

"Ki…Kirara?" Kagome asked, astonished at her new transformation.

"Yup! When we gain our third tail we get a human form and the ability to speak. I've been waiting so long to give you a hug Kagome. There is something that I've always wanted to tell you." She took a step back and looked up at her "Kagome I … I love you!" Kirara gave her a big smile.

A smile erupted onto Kagome's face and she practically attacked Kirara in a hug, but Kirara seemed to be in bliss. "Oh Kirara I love you too!"

"Sango told me before she died that she wanted me to go to you when we were reunited. So up until now I was traveling with Inuyasha or Shippo, waiting for you to come along. But to be honest with you I am very tired of traveling with boys." Kirara said with a straight face. Kagome burst out laughing, but I huffed at her insulting comment.

"Well Kirara you are more than welcome to stay with me." Kagome said, which got me thinking. If she was dead then where exactly did she live? With Kirara still hugging her leg she turned to the long haired man from before "So what are we going to do now?"

"Tomorrow you get enrolled in school along with everyone else, while I go in search of the odd spiritual pressure." The man told her

"School?! Why in the world to I need to go to school?" Kagome exclaimed, I chuckled softly so she wouldn't hear me, but I knew just how much she hated school.

"Oh that's just to keep up appearances in the mortal world Kagome, it's not too bad really." A girl with short black hair said chipperly.

"I know from experience that school absolutely sucks, I hate school." Kagome said sulkily.

"Anyway sleep well tonight, for tomorrow you start your first mission." The man told her.

Kagome got a mischievous grin on her face "Alright sounds good I guess, thanks Byakuya." Kagome smiled at him, while the man now known as Byakuya glared at her.

The short haired girl jumped in front of Kagome. "Hey Kagome I need to introduce you to the protectors of Karakura town. This was one of the main reasons Head Captain Yamamoto wanted you to come here for your first mission. He wanted you to meet Ichigo." She pulled her over to a group of four people, Kirara two steps behind her. "Kagome this is Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado but everyone just calls him Chad, Orihime Inoue, and Uryu Ishida. Everyone this is Kagome Higurashi. She's only been a soul reaper for two years and that's counting the academy. As you probably heard the Head Captain adopted her. Plus she is in my squad." She said the last part with pride.

Kagome looked extremely embarrassed, she never was good at praise. She pushed the girl's shoulder and said "Gosh Rukia, no need to advertise me." She turned to Ichigo and his group "Hi, like Rukia said my name is Kagome. Nice to meet you all, I am looking forward to working with you."

The one with the glasses, I think his name was Uryu, came up to Kagome. He got right in my face and pushed up his glasses, I wanted to go over there and get him away from her, but I knew Kagome wouldn't like that so I stayed put and just kept listening to their conversation from a distance "You are different from other soul reapers, why?" wow is he rude or what, and what does he mean she's different?

"Oh, well, um… Maybe because I only died almost three years ago now? I'm not really sure what you mean, but maybe that's the reason." Kagome said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"That is not it, your aura is way too pure for a dead person." He stated at her

"Oh that is because when I was alive I was…"

"Your still one now Lady Kagome." Miroku interrupted her.

"Well yes alright I was and am a Miko. That is a priestess with very strong and pure spiritual pressure. I carried those with me to death, but that is because of _That_ stupid thing." she told Uryu.

"What thing?" he asked her. When was he going to leave her alone.

"I really can't tell you, sorry. Too many people know about it already, and I don't need the wrong people hearing about it." That is when it hit me, the _That _that Miroku and Kagome kept talking about, it must be the Shikon jewel. But wasn't that have supposed to have been destroyed?

The orange headed girl, Orihime bounced in front of Kagome "It's very nice to meet you Kagome!" Chad just nodded his head at her and grunted.

Ichigo held up a hand to her and gave a little wave "Hey" He said.

Suddenly she turned around to the spot that Byakuya had been, but he was gone. When in the hell did he leave and how had I not noticed? She turned to Rukia "Um, where am I going to stay and sleep for the next month?" So she is only staying here for a month; that is not a very long time. And why would she come here is she didn't have a place to stay? What is the mission that they are talking about? Dammit I want answers already.

Rukia who had been talking to Ichigo stopped and flinched "Oh, I hadn't really thought of that. All of us already have our usual places where we stay, I spaced out that this is your first time here." How can she forget about Kagome?

"You can stay with me and Rangiku." Orihime said excitedly. I instantly knew that Kagome would say no. I don't think that she would keep her sanity staying with Rangiku for a month.

Stars instantly appeared in Rangiku's eyes. She clung to Kagome in a second. "Yes Kagome stay with us. We can stay up talking late every night, and have drinking parties." She seemed to have an ulterior motive for staying with Kagome, that has me a bit concerned.

"That's alright Orihime, thanks for the offer though. I don't want to intrude." Kagome politely declined.

Orihime looked sad for a moment but chippered up fast "Probably for the best, my house it kinda small." If that is the truth then why did she offer?

I saw a couple of the other people getting the same looks that Rangiku had had, I think Kagome had seen that as well because she suddenly started ranting "Well I am not staying with anybody playing the game." Game what game? "So that means I am not staying with the squad 11 idiots. Also not staying with Rukia because she is playing and I don't want to force my way into Ichigo's house like she did. It sounds like there are enough people staying there now. I'm not staying here either, because Renji and Miroku are already staying here and I don't feel like staying with a bunch of drunk and perverted men. I'm pretty sure both Shiro and Byakuya stay on rooftops, which I am not doing I have had enough of sleeping outside for a lifetime." During her rant she got more and more desperate. I did a quick head count and realized that she had crossed off everyone in the room "Where am I going to stay!" She yelled out.

Suddenly Sesshomaru appeared and started lecturing Kagome "Miko…"

Kagome interrupted him "Yes demon? What do you want?" Holy god, did she just say that to Sesshomaru? Does she have a death wish or something?

But to my surprise he only growled at Kagome and continued "We are not staying outside at a time like this. Find somewhere to stay." He ordered me. Honestly to me it seemed like he was almost concerned about her.

"What do you think I am trying to do?" She yelled at him.

I thought it was best if I voiced an option for her, if at least to just save her from Sesshomaru. "Well I guess you can stay with me if you want. I have a guest bedroom and all." I said scratching the back of my head, slightly embarrassed that I had offered her shelter.

"OH Thank You! Thank you!" She told me and gave me a big hug. I think I almost melted in her hug, I have missed those so much.

"Yeah no problem." I said.

Once that Kagome had a place to stay, everyone started to leave. All except me, Kagome, Kirara, Toshiro, Miroku, Renji, and the blonde guy. Kirara, Kagome, and Toshiro were carrying bags that she had bought earlier and we started to walk to my house, me leading the way. I was a little ticked off that Toshiro was coming as well, but at least he wasn't staying in my house. I noticed, more like smelled, that weird butterfly following us as well.

Once we got to my house and got Kagome settled I decided that I was getting the answers to my questions now, whether she likes it or not. To my irritation Toshiro stayed and came into my living room with the rest of us.

She looked at me then simply said "Ask away."

I asked her the one I wanted to know the most. "What exactly happened to you?"

She sighed but answered me "A few months after the well shut down I died saving a young girl from drowning. I in turn ended up drowning though. I made it back to my shrine figuring out I was dead. I was saying goodbye to everything and that is when I met Renji. At first I hated him with a passion. He performed a Konso on me, a Konso is a technique that soul reapers use to send souls to the soul society. Only he performed the Konso on me before I could say goodbye to my family. That is when I really started hating him. Well when I woke up I was in the soul society. The soul society is kinda like the equivalent of heaven. Anyway that day I found an aura that I recognized, it was Kaede's. I met Toshiro and Momo that day as well, you haven't met Momo, but she is like my sister just like Shiro is like my brother. We are related through Kaede, because she sort of adopted us all. I lived with Kaede for a couple months before Renji knocked on our door, and my forehead which pissed me off. He ended up practically kidnapping me and took me to Old Man Yama. That was the first time that I had met the Old Man. I ended up joining the academy for soul reapers. With my abilities from being a Miko, and my sword training from Sesshomaru I advanced really fast. It usually takes six years in the academy, but I finished in only two. In those years I was adopted by the Head Captain and made friends with all of the Captains and their Lieutenants, some seated members as well. That really brings me to now, my first mission in the world of the living."

"Alright, what was that big snake like thing?"

"Oh that? That is a hollow. A hollow is a spirit or ghost that stayed in the living world too long and their soul chain broke. Either that or they were made into a hollow by other hollows. Hollows eat the souls of the dead and the living. It is one of the soul reaper's jobs to kill hollows and release the souls in them to the soul society."

"How exactly did you split into two people back in the market?"

"That is an easy one. The one in the black that you saw, that is the real me. In essence it is my soul. The me you see right now is an artificial body, called a Gigai. Kisuke, the man that was getting drunk with Miroku, he invented them. We can wear these so that normal people can see us."

"Why is Sesshomaru in your sword?"

"That is a really hard question and I don't really know the answer myself. My sword is called a Zanpakuto, all soul reapers have one. Each soul reaper has a spirit living in their swords, but it is believed that the spirit is born and dies with the soul reaper. So we don't really know how Sesshomaru became my Zanpakuto spirit. The only conclusion I've come to so far is that I am just that unlucky."

I laughed a bit at that but continued asking her questions "What exactly happened to Toshiro's sword when he was fighting the hollow?"

"Each Zanpakuto has two release states; Shikai and Bankai. Shikai is the first release and it is different from every sword. Bankai is the second release and it is very hard to obtain. Not many people achieve it. To my knowledge only the Captains, some of the Lieutenants, and Ichigo have achieved Bankai as of now. I still haven't unlocked Shikai because Sesshomaru is being an ass and won't tell me what it is. That is the thing, you have to get your Zanpakuto to tell you the release phrase. To achieve Bankai you have to fight your Zanpakuto spirit and defeat them in battle, which is why I already know I will NEVER achieve Bankai because I will never be able to defeat Sesshomaru."

"What did you attack that hollow with, that bright light."

"That is called a Kido, there are different types of kidos. With me being a Miko I am really good at them."

"Who is the Kenny you kept mentioning? The person who put you through tough training?"

She gave a little shiver "Oh his name is Kenpachi Zaraki, he is the Captain of squad 11. Squad 11 is known for their love of battle. Kenny took a liking to me, thinking he thought I was really strong. He attacks me every time he sees me. He also kidnapped me for a couple days straight every once in a while and forces me to train with him. He is also playing the game, which makes him even more annoying."

"How many squad are there?"

"There are 13 total, I am part of the 13th squad under Captain Jushiro Ukitake. He is a great Captain and I look up to him. He is so nice and strong."

She sounded like a love stricken fan girl. I remembered her mentioning a game as well "That got mentioned a couple times as well, what game do you keep talking about."

Suddenly Kagome looked like her life was about to end. "That is my stupid friend Yuki's fault! We got cornered by the Captains one day, and she had the great idea to make my entire life story a game. Whoever can find out what I did in my past first wins. What they wins who knows? It all started with Mayuri finding traces of me in the feudal era and finding traces of the stupid Shikon jewel in my spiritual pressure. So now everyone is trying to get me to spill my past to them. Kenny thinks that attacking me at every opportune moment is the best way, the Lieutenants keep trying to get me drunk, and the other Captains try tricking the information out of me. It is so annoying and it's only been a week so far. UGH!" she threw up her hands and slumped further into her chair. Kirara, who was in cat form, jumped up and cuddled with her. Toshiro sent her a sympathetic look, obviously knowing how annoying it would be.

"Who is Yuki?"

"Yuki is my one and only best friend in the soul society. Well my only friend that isn't a fifth seat or higher. Everyone else mainly gives me the cold shoulder because they think that I am getting special treatment, being adopted by the Head Captain and all. They are all just jealous. I love her and all, but I want to freaking kill her because of that stupid game."

"I can only really think of one more question right now." I told her, trying to get her to forget about the game. And it worked she stopped sulking and looked at me "What is the mission you are on?"

"The mission is sort of a two in one. It is to give me experience being a soul reaper in the world of the living. Killing the hollows and performing Konsos on the ghosts. But now there might be traces of demon activity. The Old Man is sensing traces of odd spiritual pressure in Karakura town and he wants up to find out what it is, and if it is a threat, get rid of it. That is what I am doing in Karakura town. After a month me and the rest of us are going back to the soul society and continuing squad work there. Waiting for the next mission we are given."

After that Toshiro left, but I had a sneaking suspicion that he was on my roof. Kagome and Kirara went to my guest bedroom, along with that creepy butterfly. I went to bed, deciding I was going to help Kagome and her new friends as much as I possibly could.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
